Kismet
by LitLove
Summary: Imagine a thief who's in truth a prince and living a double-life, a girl figuring out that she's a lost princess but doesn't tell, a new enemy everybody underestimated, and on top of it: a cursed castle. - A somehow different approach on Disney's Tangled.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Welcome all! :) What should I say, I started my first multi-chaptered story for Tangled ... and I'm totally excited. There's not even much to say, except that I - once again - thank my hero and beta Kassandra for reading over it and encouraging me to post the story. :) And that I hope you like it and will let me know. *wink-wink* Also, although it seems like a crossover it's not really one. It's more like a little sidestory for the fun, because the major part of this story is simply about a royal thief finding a lost princess and their adventure of bringing her back, and what will happen after she's brought back ... because this is really when all the adventure will begin. ;) But enough said. Hope you enjoy! And remember: Feedback is love! ;)

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Disney's the genius.

* * *

><p><strong>KISMET<strong>

_- A story about a lost princess and her royal thief -_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The truth about Flynnigan Rider was that he was a lie.

During the day Flynn Rider's name was Eugene Fitzherbert, Prince of Laventie, younger brother of Prince Adam of Laventie, who was hit by curse which turned himself into a Beast and all the castles residents into animated objects.

Of course nobody knew about that fact except for Eugene and his Uncle Victor, and a few other confidants. The only reason why Eugene didn't turn into an animated object himself was the fortunate coincidence that he was visiting his Uncle at the time the curse hit the castle. This was also the reason why he couldn't return to his home. If he returned the curse would take effect on him too. As much as he loved his brother (although he was an arrogant, hot-tempered man), Eugene really was against the idea of him being a powder box or something similar. This was the reason why he had lived with his uncle for nearly eight years now, since he was about fourteen.

Victor, Comte D'Artent du Laventie, was a generous, good-hearted man. He lived as Laventie's ambassador in Darrington, the capital city of Corona, always looking out for the people he loved and cared about. He was wise, and genuine, and diplomatic, and when he heard about his nephew's misfortune he took over the state affairs. To the public Prince Adam fell very sick with a highly contagious illness and the doctors were searching for the healing medicine, this also being the reason why Prince Eugene lived with his uncle and not at his brother's castle.

Years went by and still the curse was unbroken. Eugene turned into a handsome, charming man, as generous and good-hearted as his uncle, but also slightly arrogant like his brother. He was living a happy life in Corona, but ever since the tragic incident of the kidnapping of Corona's Princess, which took place thirteen years ago, Corona fell more and more into the hands of the corrupted. King James' heartbreak over the loss of his only child made him blind towards the many things going wrong in his kingdom. The rich people got richer every day, while the public suffered under it.

So when Eugene turned eighteen he decided to no longer just watch, but instead do something against it: Flynn Rider was born. During the day Eugene played the role of the smug and bored noble, but when the sun went down behind the great lake, the handsome, charming thief made his appearance. It also didn't hurt that he learnt how to use a sword from his earliest days on, as well as riding, and climbing, archery and close combat. And everything else which was useful for his life as Flynn Rider. Just like in the stories of Robin Hood, his uncle read to him when he was only a child, Eugene took from the rich and gave to the poor.

For the court and the kingdom and the guards, Flynn Rider was a thief and a criminal.

For Corona's common people he was a hero.

And this brings us to the day this story begins …

**oOo**

The night was rough. Cold and windy, the guards were pushier than ever. It felt like they chased him through half of Corona before he finally got rid of them. Without Max, his loyal stallion, he wouldn't have made it at all.

The sun was about to rise when he slipped out of the stables and into the house, unseen. Sleep would be rare tonight, court was about to meet in a few hours and he needed to take part.

He stepped into his room, carefully closing the door behind him, and released a sigh. The bath which waited for him, as well as the food, turned cold a while ago. The candles were nearly burned down all the way and of the wood in the fireside only the blaze was left.

"You're late."

He had known his uncle was waiting for him even before he slipped into the room. Victor was a patient man, but also worried too much.

"I'm fine," was all Eugene answered while taking off his vest and putting it into a hidden closet behind the bookshelf.

"I didn't ask about your condition, although it's good to know that you're fine. I simply stated that you're late."

The young man could read his uncle like a book. Right now he knew that he was worried sick for him and probably stayed up all night to wait. He may have sounded casual but he surely didn't feel as calm as he tried to show.

"The guards were just pushier than normal. But like every time before tonight, I got rid of them. It just took me a little bit longer." He tried to assure the older man, although he knew it wouldn't do the magic. Victor was not stupid. He knew very well about the dangers his nephew exposed himself to every night. He also knew that he couldn't stop him from doing it again the next night.

Therefore Victor just nodded and turned to leave.

"I'll send Sarah upstairs to prepare another bath and bring some fresh food. Jones will be here any minute to rekindle the fire. Try to get some rest, court will meet early today," he gestured with his arm to the davenport in the corner of the room, "and before I forget: A letter from Lumière arrived this evening."

Victor was gone before the young man was able to say something. He rushed over to the table, picked up the folded paper, hastily broke the royal seal and started to read:

_Mon cher ami Prince Eugène,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I'm sorry for not writing earlier, the last couple of weeks were hectic, you soon will find out why._

_Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and moi decided we need to tell you, although it will make you worry. My boy, the rose started to wilt. __Truth to be told it started quite a while ago. Until now she didn't lose any petal yet, but we're worried that it starts soon. _

_But let me tell you, mon ami, we also have some exciting news: Une mademoiselle arrived. Okay, maybe she didn't __**arrive**__ arrive, but got blackmailed by your brother to stay, but nonetheless there is a girl. She's beautiful and kind and we all think she reaches your brother. He seems calmer and more patient, doesn't scream and bark that often anymore. The master seems like he changed overnight, it's incroyable. _

_Maybe in a few weeks time the spell will be broken and you can finally return home. _

_Until then we wish you all the best, mon prince, take care of yourself and don't get into too much trouble. Cogsworth sends his salutes, Mrs. Potts sends kisses and I send you bonne chance. _

_Lumière_

**oOo**

Court was a very lame, very boring, but at the same time a very enlightening affair. Eugene always tried his best to look annoyed. He wore his most hideous outfits and his face showed no interest at all. For the outside world he looked like a pompous, spoiled brat. This suited him perfectly. Nobody would have suspected him being Flynn Rider, _thief extraordinaire_.

Court also had the positive affect that he learned about where to find the most valuable pieces for his nocturnal prows. No one would have thought that nobles could brag about their newest additions to the jewelry box the way they did while in court. Every ring, necklace, tiara, earring, etc. needed to be discussed. It was like they wrote a shopping list for him. Except, he didn't pay for any of the items.

Today, although, he was drop dead tired, and he had to watch out not to let his façade slip. His uncle was up at the front talking to Queen Lillian and he was stuck here with Princess Belinda, or _Bimbo-Blond_ as he called her secretly, one of the many princesses here in court who made eyes at him. She was the daughter of Duke Harrowing and her biggest wish was to marry into royalty. Although Eugene only was second in line to the throne of Laventie (and as soon as his brother would produce an heir – if ever – he would only be third), he was good enough in her eyes. This was such a pain.

"Well, Prince Eugene, you look handsome today," she said while fluttering her eyelashes.

"Well, Princess Belinda, you look _stunning_ today," he answered and flashed half a smile at her. She giggled and blushed lightly, and he nearly gagged. He sincerely prayed that someone would save him. _Soon_.

And just as the thought crossed his mind the announcer called for attention because King James entered the room, closely followed by Lord Erevan, his closest confidant. Everyone bowed and the King took his seat beside the Queen. He opened court for the day and Bimbo-Blond needed to shut-up for the rest of the morning.

This was the same morning Eugene learned about the fact that one of Corona's most valuable pieces was about to get relocated, only a day before the lantern festival was to be held: The crown of the lost princess.

**oOo**

Madame Winchester was the headmistress of Darringtons orphanage. The building was too small and too old, the roof was leaking, the windows didn't hold back the cold winter wind, they had not enough clothes and blankets and food, and way too many children to take care of. She really tried her best, but she could only do as much. Proof of the entire grievance were the deep wrinkles on her face.

Therefore it gave Eugene a really good feeling when he saw them disappear, as he watched from his hiding spot, as the lady found the sack full of golden coins he had put there minutes earlier.

He wrapped his cloak tighter around him and turned to head home. He really needed a few more hours of sleep. He also needed to start to work on a plan of how to steal the royal crown.

**oOo**

_His_ fist was throbbing with pain after he hit the guard, who brought the news of another one of Flynnigan Rider's coups, unconscious. He was not amused, he was _really_ not amused. This Flynn-Rider-character was raining on his parade, and this just wasn't acceptable. He needed to take care of this problem, as soon as possible. Or better: He needed someone to take care of this problem for him. And he knew exactly who he needed for a job like this.

"Get the Stabbington Brothers here."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Well, what a bummer. I thought that maybe more people would be interested in the story. But anyhow, I still continue. Because I myself like writing this story and hope at least one or two have fun reading it. I for sure know, that ICanSeeYourFace likes it, because she reviewed and told me. THANK YOU! I wanted to answer to your review, but told me I couldn't. So let me hug you on this way, because your review made my day. Once again thank you so much. This chapter is totally dedicated to you! :)

Also, many thanks, as usual, to my beta-bunny Kass. Hugs & kisses to you! :)

Oh, before I forget: Please keep in mind that this is not really a re-telling of Rapunzel, although I take some lines and maybe even some scenes out of the movie, but all in all this is a new approach on it. Therefore Rapunzels background-story will also be different, just so you're warned. ;)

Nough said, hope you enjoy. Reviews would be awesome. Really, really awesome. ;) ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Disney's the genius.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"I'm not happy about this."

Eugene saw the very serious expression on his uncle's face.

"I know you aren't. But I still have to do this," he answered nonetheless. He slipped into the vest and fastened the satchel on his shoulder.

"This is huge, Eugene. Maybe it's too huge. We are talking about the princess' crown. If they catch you, you will hang, royalty or not!" Victor's look was never this serious before. And the young man had an idea were this came from. He still ignored it and gave his uncle his famous half-smile.

"Aw, Uncle Victor, you need to trust me. They are not going to catch me."

"Be serious, boy!" The older scolded and the smile faded from Eugene's face. "You're messing with Lord Erevan. We both know he doesn't like to be messed with. He will try everything to hunt you down."

Lord Erevan was a couple of years older than Eugene and he was the one who had the most influence on the King. He and the lost Princess were betrothed from birth. He was also the most corrupt of all Lords. He only wished for the crown and the power which came with it. And Flynn Rider was not helping in his attempts to get on the throne.

When the business with Flynn Rider started the King announced that Lord Erevan was in charge of stopping the thief. With every coup accomplished, Lord Erevan's influence on the King faded more and more. And it made him more furious.

"Please, Victor. Don't worry so much. I need to do this. He still has too much influence, he needs to be stopped. Trust me, I take care of myself," Eugene tried it with another smirk, "and if that doesn't work out I still have Max at my side."

And with these words he slipped out of the room, down to the stables and headed out to steal the lost princess' crown.

Victor looked at the closed door and sighed. He knew another sleepless night lay before him.

**oOo**

Okay, maybe his uncle was right. Maybe he should have listened to him, because he was chased by the guards again. Maybe his most recent theft wasn't the best of his ideas. Stealing the crown of the lost princess surely got every available guard to hunt him down. _Really_ not his best idea.

Max was running like a maniac, but the royal cavalry seemed to improve in the last couple of months. It was getting harder and harder to get rid of them.

Finally horse and rider turned around a corner and were out of sight long enough to find themselves a hiding place. Eugene looked around frantically and suddenly spotted some threads of ivy moving in the wind. He instantly knew that the plant wouldn't move unless there was a cave or something similar behind it. He guided Max over and in the blink of an eye later they disappeared into the darkness.

The young man turned around only to see the royal cavalry dashing past the covered entrance of the cave only moments later. Eugene sighed out of relief. This was a close call; he really needed to get more careful about this Flynn Rider business.

The stallion took him out of his reverie when he neighed and shook his head several times.

"What is it, Max?" He patted the horse's neck and smiled slightly when his eyes discovered what he had stumbled upon: This wasn't a cave. This was an alleyway to a clearance. A huge waterfall dashed down in the back of the valley. And directly in front of it stood a tower.

**oOo**

Half of the cookie lay on a plate beside a glass half full of milk. Normally the cookie wouldn't be there for much longer because a certain chameleon would hurry to eat it, but today was different. Today, said chameleon, tried its best to comfort the crying girl beside it. The 70 feet of blonde hair surrounding them worked as a blanket and a pillow while her hands both grasped at a handkerchief.

"I can't believe it, Pascal," the girl cried, lying on the floor in between all this hair, "All these years! She lied to my face every time I asked her. How could she? How?"

The only thing the green reptile was able to do was to shrug his shoulders. He himself didn't know how this cruel woman could do something so mean to this poor, sweet young woman.

When Rapunzel turned five her Aunty Gothel brought her to the tower. Although she never truly understood why she had to hide, Gothel told her it was for her own safety. She was also told that her parents died protecting her when a hired killer tried to steal the hair. He only got away with a lock, but it turned brown when he cut it. It was the only lock of her hair she was allowed to cut now from time to time, to hide it under the blond one.

Rapunzel once asked why not just cut all of the stupid hair. As the killer proved, the power would be gone and no one would chase her anymore. But her Aunt got so furious about it that she never asked again.

Ever since she started to live with Aunty Gothel, they traveled around, never staying too long in one place, except for this tower. The tower was kinda their home, where they spent most of their time and where Rapunzel was able to free her hair out of the tight braid she had to wear when outside.

Her Aunt, the only relative she had left, wasn't the most patient person in the world. Neither the most loving, or caring, or any other sympathetic feeling Rapunzel could think of, but she took good care of her niece, provided her with food, clothes, and shelter. And paints for her drawings.

She taught her the languages, mathematics and manners. Rapunzel knew botany, and geology, and she loved to cook. She learned writing, and reading, and she was a very fast learner. Sometimes – when she was in a good mood – Gothel even brought her books.

But the young woman also knew that Gothel got annoyed with her quickly, so she never asked any questions regarding her past. Her Aunt didn't like to talk about the past. It was too painful, she would say. Too painful to think of her beloved sister and her husband, who died too early and left her to take care of a small child. Never ever Rapunzel asked any questions out of respect and thankfulness that her Aunt had taken her in when she needed it the most.

Never, except for one: Why did lanterns light the sky every year on her birthday?

Gothel told her once – and only once – that it was some stupid celebration where the people all got drunk. And when people got too drunk they did horrible, _unimaginable_ thinks to each other. That being also the reason why they never left for the celebration, although Rapunzel's biggest wish was to see the lanterns, even if it was only for that one time.

But Gothel refused year, after year, after year.

And every year, soon after the lanterns floated to the sky, the both of them would pack their things and head out to the sea shore to visit Aunty Gothel's _special friend_,Hank. When Rapunzel was younger she didn't know why Hank was so special. But she was nearly eighteen now and had also found the older woman's secret stash of adult lecture. Most of the books were some wild romances, but they _did_ get quite in detail. So Rapunzel could imagine _what_ it was that made this man so special to her Aunt. If Gothel ever found out that she found the books, she would be more than furious, Rapunzel was sure of it.

It was also the curiosity of maybe finding a new book which brought the girl to tears. Because instead of finding a new book, she found a letter. And this letter was very enlightening. It also finally answered the question she asked for so many years: The lanterns lit the sky for her to find her way back home.

Hank had written to Gothel and told her that he looked forward to their visit. He asked if she and Rapunzel maybe wanted to come a few days earlier and they maybe could visit the festival of lanterns together? Up to this point Rapunzel still was excited. Maybe her Aunt would say yes?

But then she read on. He said that Gothel was overcautious, that nobody ever would figure out Rapunzel's past. That so many years went by and nobody ever discovered the truth behind the girl's identity. That they surely could go to the lantern festival and nobody would see that she was the lost princess they threw this celebration for. They would just look like a family enjoying the evening together.

Hank wrote some more, but the young woman wasn't able to read on. She started with the letter again and read up to the point where all the loose ends of her past finally tied up. Finally she got the whole picture.

She saw herself as a kid, on her birthday, surrounded by many people. She sat on her father's arms and her mother stood beside them, both of them smiling at her, before they took hold of the first lantern and together let it float up in the air.

She saw her parents sitting at her bedside and her mother reading her a bedtime story about an adventurer named Flynnigan Rider, and remembered how she wished to be just like him, traveling the world and drifting into adventure after adventure.

Many of those memories floated her mind and all it took was a simple letter to get them to the surface, and making herself see, what she so long denied herself to recognize: Gothel lied to her. She lied to her ever since.

And that's how she ended up as a weeping picture of misery with only a chameleon to comfort her. The worst thing was that she still loved her Aunt. Even if she did one of those horrible, _unimaginable_ things to her, she still gave her a home the past thirteen years, she taught her everything she knew and provided for her, never asking for anything in return except to sing to her to make her young again.

It was with this thought that another realization suddenly struck her like a bolt of lightning: Gothel _used_ her. To her Aunt she was nothing more than the magic hair which provided her with everlasting youth. All these years and Rapunzel's whole existence could be shortened to being nothing more than a heap of hair.

And with this thought all the other realizations came: Gothel wasn't her aunt. She got kidnapped as a kid. Her parents were still alive and were waiting for her. She was held as a prisoner. She needed to get rid of this hair. _As soon as possible_.

All these thoughts shot through her mind, tumbling over each other in her head, while tears were still running over her cheeks and the cursed hair still was around her like a blanket.

This also made her realize too late, that she no longer was alone in her tower. Her heart skipped a beat when she looked up and saw a young man standing in front of the open window, staring down at her, very confused.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I love you guys! :D You made my day with your comments and totally got me motivated. Right now I'm working on chapter 5 and the ideas are like ... flowing out of me ... I don't know. :D But first things first: Thanks to **valerie325, purple kimono** and **ICanSeeYourFace** for the awesome reviews. They made my heart jump and running double as fast as normal and the grin on my face was there for the whole day (my colleagues got suspicious and asked me all kind of stupid questions why I'm so happy, etc. *g*). Hope you like this chapter, too.

purple kimono, you asked if BatB will have a significant impact on the story later, and truth to be told I'm not sure yet if the impact will be significant, but be assured that at least their will be an impact. I mean, Adam _IS_ Eugenes brother. :)

ICanSeeYourFace, more Pascal will come, I promise. Just as much: The confrontation will have to wait a little, but you'll figure that one out when you read this chapter. *wink-wink* Don't think that Hank will be part of the story, I just used him for his letter (funny thing that I also imagend him somehow like the Stabbington brothers. Maybe Hank is the non-twin-brother? *g*). ;) I love the relationship between Max and Flynn, too, so the horse will totally make more than one appearance. Pinky swear.

So, enough of my talking. Here comes chapter 3. Oh, before I forget, once again a slight warning: Maybe Rapunzel seems a little OOC, but remember that's because her background is slightly different and she's not as naive as in the movie. :)

And now I'm really done. Please keep in mind: Reviews would be awesome. Really, really awesome. ;) ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Disney's the genius.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

It was a basket full of apples which flew at him first. After that came a book about botany, followed by a vase, before being nearly hit by a sewing box. He was able to avoid every object flying at his head just to realize that a crying, shocked girl was standing a few feet away with a frying pan raised over her head. A crying, shocked girl with the most hair he had _ever_ seen. Half of the room was filled with it.

"One step closer and I'm going to hit you over the head, I swear!" Her voice boomed, but he was able to make out her surprise of seeing a complete stranger standing in the middle of her tower, as well as the fear she tried to repress.

"Okay, okay, Blondie! Jeez!" he tried to calm her down, holding up his hands in surrender, "I'm not coming any closer and I'm really sorry. I didn't know that someone lived here."

"What? Just because a tower stands somewhere in the middle of nowhere you automatically _assume_ nobody lives there? You could have knocked, you know?"

Okay, this was getting weird. Why was he getting a lesson on manners while being threatened by a girl with 70 feet of hair and a frying pan? Was he dreaming? Did the guards catch him at last and hit him so hard that he just imagined all of this?

"And you could respond; that would be nice at least!"

"Uh," this really could only be a dream, "sorry … ahm … hi … ahm … I'm Eug … Flynn. I'm Flynn."

She gasped and the frying pan slipped a little bit, at least he thought it did.

"Flynn?" She sounded interested and he had no idea why. He couldn't picture that she had ever heard of the famous thief out here, this far away from any other civilization.

"Yes, Blondie," he smirked and tried to work his charm on her, "Flynnigan Rider himself."

She raised an eyebrow, the suspicion not gone at all, and then something came out of her mouth that he thought to never hear from a girl, especially not from such a pretty one (although she _was_ kinda strange): "Flynn Rider _my ass_! You think I'm that stupid? Just because I'm blond it doesn't mean that I'm _blond_."

Somehow this even made sense to him, in some weird way. So, okay, as it seemed news of Flynnigan Rider _did_ get this far away from any other civilization, which made him somehow proud. Who would have guessed?

"Explain yourself, stranger," her angry growl got him out of his reverie, "or I swear this frying pan will hit you so hard that you wish your sorry self as far away from this tower as possible."

He needed a plan, and he needed it _now_! How could he get himself out of this situation?

And then he remembered the crown in his satchel. If news about Flynn Rider made it this far, surely she knew about such a famous crown, too.

"I can proof it!" He called and saw her eyes go wide, "I just need to reach into my satchel, okay?"

He waited for her approval and when she finally nodded he carefully opened his bag and pulled out his last accomplishment with the words: "Let me present to you my latest coup: The crown of her Majesty, the lost princess of Corona." And while saying that he bowed down in front of her, holding the jewels out to her.

She gasped, but not because she recognized the crown, as he assumed, but because of two little words he just said, which made her heart beat faster and her eyes going wider than before. Her hands started to sweat and she instantly knew that this man – who may call himself Flynn Rider, she couldn't care less – this _very_ man, would be her way out of here.

Because he said _lost princess_, and just today she learned that she herself was this _lost princess_. He knew where to find the crown, so surely he also knew how to get her back to where she belonged. Still, she couldn't just tell him straight away that he – lucky bastard he was – just found said princess.

"You know, an apology would be nice."

This now got _her_ out of her thoughts.

"Pardon?"

"An apology," he repeated, "I just proved to you, that I'm Flynn Rider. You accused me of lying, which I did not, so I believe an apology is deemed appropriate."

Silence. For a few moments neither one said anything. But then it started: Okay, did he hear her correctly? Did she really just start to chuckle?

"You're funny."

"Pardon?"

She giggled some more, "You sound like a complete idiot. '_Deemed appropriate_' … who says stuff like this nowadays?" She lowered the pan and smiled at him, all her fear gone, an amused expression on her face.

"Ha ha, very funny." He turned around to finally leave. What made him scale up the tower in the first place anyway? Okay, he knew what it was: curiosity. But now he knew what was up here, so no need to stay any longer, right?

"I'm sorry, really," came her fast, although amused reply to hold him back, and he really did turn around, "and I apologize for accusing you of lying. You didn't, which I know now. Truce?" She held out her hand to him and he eyed her warily. Was this a trick?

But finally, after a few moments, he took her hand in his and shook it lightly.

"My name's Rapunzel. Nice to meet you, Flynn." He wanted to reply that it was nice to meet her too, when she continued her speech, "and because we're friends now, I need to ask you a favor."

**oOo**

They left the valley through the curtain of ivy, Max trailing after them, when it hit him that he had no idea how she made him agree on taking her back to the city. He just remembered that she said that she needed a favor, and the next thing, they were leaving the tower after he promised to bring her to the festival of lanterns. What was he thinking?

Rapunzel on the other hand couldn't believe her luck. She was finally leaving the tower; she would finally see the lanterns. She was _finally_ heading home.

After she told him she needed a favor he got suspicious.

"Look, Blondie … Rapunzel … it was really nice meeting you, but I really need to go now. I wish you a happy life and once again sorry for storming into your tower just like that."

He turned around and was about to leave again, when his eyes fell on her one last time. And in this moment he knew that he couldn't just walk away. Never in his entire life had he seen someone so crestfallen after he bid them goodbye.

"I see," she sighed and her whole posture crumbled. A minute ago it felt like she was vibrating, and now she seemed like she had lost all of her energy. He even could have sworn that he saw a few tears in the corner of her eyes.

And he knew he couldn't just leave her like that.

"Okay," he caved, "ask away. But I won't promise anything." And just like that she was full of life again.

"I need to see the festival of lanterns. Please, take me there."

That was it? That was the favor she asked of him? To take her to the festival? Flynn got suspicious again.

"Why?"

She sighed and looked him in the eyes. "All my life I wondered how it would be, to stand in the middle of all those lights and see them floating up into the sky, every year on my birthday. I wondered how it would feel to finally have them right in front of me and not only observe them from my window, oh so far away. It was my _dream_, ever since. I just … I just …"

Words failed her and she sighed again. Okay, this was maybe only half the truth, but she couldn't risk it to let him know her real identity. She had been Gothel's prisoner for so long now; she didn't just want to end up as another captive to someone else. And if he _really_ was Flynnigan Rider he sure could help her finally find home. It would be just another one of his adventures.

A silence fell over them and for a while they just stood and looked at each other. Until …

"Fine."

**oOo**

"He came along here, but his tracks stop over there."

The brother with the eye patch looked at the other one kneeling beside the last footprints they found of the infamous Flynn Rider. They were on his track ever since he fled the capital city, half of all of Corona's guards being close on his heels. Somehow he was able to steal the crown and somehow he even was able to get rid of the guards. A fact Lord Erevan wouldn't be happy about, but at least the brothers could bring him some good news.

"So this must mean …"

The kneeling brother nodded and continued, "… he's still somewhere nearby."

And just moments after they came to this conclusion, the curtain of ivy a few yards away rustled and Corona's most wanted thief appeared.

One of the Stabbington brothers was already about to lunge at him when the other held him back at the last moment, giving him the sign to wait and look some more.

And then they saw a girl emerging right behind Rider, and she had the longest, blond hair they ever saw. Correction: She had the longest hair _period_. They were already over 50 feet away from the ivy and the hair still wasn't done yet.

"Have you seen what I've seen?" The brother with the eye patch asked.

"Yes," the other one answered, "this is the most hair I seen in my entire life."

"No, idiot!" The first one hit the other one over the back of the head, before smiling evilly and continued, "didn't you see? Lord Erevan will be most pleased. Who would have guessed, that at night, none other than Prince Eugene Fitzherbert of Laventie goes by the name Flynnigan Rider? This will totally make the Lord's day."

The twin copied his brothers evil smile and the both of them retreated back into the darkness of the forest.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em>Do you hear the button calling? He says, "Please leave a review." Many thanks! :)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Just a short one. Once again hugs for my reviewers **valerie325 **and **purple kimono. **Guys, you made my day. Thanks for the awesome reviews. Hope you also like this chapter 4. Valerie, I considered what you said and changed the summary. :)

To all the other readers: I hope you enjoy it, too. Would love to hear from you. ;) Always remember: Reviews are love! :)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Disney's the genius.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Adam really tried to learn to be more patient. He tried to control his temper (as she told him he should), tried to be calmer and nicer and all in all just _not so loud_.

But right now he was _not_ patient, and really everything else but calm. He clutched the express letter from his uncle in his hand, and paced around angrily in the west wing.

Cogsworth, Lumière and Mrs. Potts were standing in front of him, their faces showing the worry which their master was expressing with anger.

"Send a search party! _Now_!" He screamed and paced some more. At the same moment he knew that this was impossible. When he got cursed all his soldiers and servants got cursed too. He couldn't send out anyone.

"Master …," Lumiére took a tentative step forward, but jumped back only seconds later when his royal Highness threw an old side table into the wall and it shattered into a thousand pieces, a furious roar escaping his mouth.

"Beast?" The voice was soft, and concerned, and came from the door. The servants as well as their master turned around surprised. There she stood, the hope of them all and the – secret – love interest of the cursed prince.

"Belle …" His voice instantly dropped down to a soft note. She was wearing that green dress he liked so much on her and her face showed concern and surprise.

"Did something happen?" She stepped into the room, her hands clutched together in front of her, and he could see that she was a little afraid. Adam cursed himself. After the incident with the wolves he promised himself to never scare her again, but now she was trembling lightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you", he apologized immediately and turned away ashamed. The letter was still clutched in his hands.

"You didn't. At least not that much," she smiled slightly, but when her gaze fell upon the servants in the room, the concern returned, and she offered, "do you want to talk about it?"

Instead of an answer he simply held out the letter to her. Belle took it and started to read. After she finished her hands dropped to her side and she looked once again at him, sympathy shining in her eyes. She could see the worry for his brother, who went missing the night before, and the feeling of helplessness, because he couldn't do anything against it.

It took him by surprise when only a second later he felt her arms wrap around his torso, as good as possible, and her head nestling into the linen covering his furry chest, right there, where his heart was beating furiously.

**oOo**

Dawn was breaking and Eugene knew that he really should get back to Darrington as soon as possible. But this wasn't exactly the easiest task right now with Blondie hanging around and following his every step.

The night before he laid awake beside the campfire and once again asked himself what the hell got into him when he decided to oblige her. How should he do this? During the night it was easy. Then he was Flynn Rider. Nobody knew his face, Flynn was a phantom. But as soon as the sun hit the eastern skies he turned back into the noble Eugene Fitzherbert.

In order to bring her to the festival of lanterns he needed to bring her in during the day. And he couldn't walk around the city without being recognized. Prince Eugene wasn't a nobody. Half of Darrington knew exactly how he looked.

But he told her his name was Flynn Rider. How should he explain this? How should he manage this?

For a split second he thought about just leaving her behind during the night, but just the thought of it disgusted him so much that he knew that wasn't an option. So, what to do?

He tried to figure something out, but soon the day's events took their tribute and he fell asleep without coming to any conclusion.

Now he was sitting in front of the blaze which was left of the campfire and drew patterns with a stick in the ashes. He drew houses, and flowers, and circles, and cursed himself for not coming up with any plan. That was _so_ atypical. Normally he was the first one to mastermind something. He certainly couldn't have survived the last four years as Flynn Rider without this ability. But now it seemed that he had finally reached his limits, he needed to throw in the towel.

"Flynn?" her voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. "When do you think we will arrive in town?"

The young man paused in his movements, his gaze still fixed on the remains of the fire. So what now? He didn't have a plan, but he made a promise, and he would never ever let her down. The only thing he could do was to buy some time. Maybe with time would come a solution.

Rapunzel on the other hand wasn't sure if he heard her at all and was just about to open her mouth to ask him again, when he suddenly sprang to his feet and beamed at her.

"It's quite a long way, Blondie. But we will make it by nightfall, just when the festival will start, I promise."

Max snorted behind him and he turned around to give his horse a pointed look. The white stallion rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut, although he didn't like that his owner had just lied to this sweet girl (last night, when they stopped their journey for the day, she sat down beside him and rubbed the spot between his ears and he fell deeply in love with her). Darrington was hardly a two hours march from here, but the later they arrived in town the better.

"Oh, good. I was afraid we wouldn't make it."

"Trust me, sweetheart, we will make it. I even know a shortcut. But for that we need to stop at a friend of mine's place," he assured her while snatching his satchel and pulling it over his head.

"This sounds fun. What's this place?" Her face showed pure happiness and Eugene felt like the most ambidextrous human being in the world. Nonetheless he had to go through with it. He needed the extra time the "_shortcut_" would bring them; he simply couldn't arrive before sundown, although he was sure his uncle was worried sick by now.

"Oh, it's a nice tavern, Blondie. It's called the _Snuggly Duckling_." His mind screamed at him that he was a _despicable_ man, that this wasn't a place to bring a woman, especially not such an innocent and sweet one. Damn him for lying to her face and not even turning red out of shame. Very despicable indeed.

Rapunzel in the meantime didn't register Eugene's inner conflict. She smiled even more, took her frying pan into her hands, and explained, "Well, I do like ducklings."

**oOo**

Victor fell asleep in the armchair in his nephew's room. It was still in the middle of the night when he awoke, but there was no sign of Eugene yet.

He kept waiting, but when dawn broke and the Prince still didn't return, he knew that something must have happened. And although he didn't like what he needed to do now, he was bound by a promise. So he took some parchment, his quill and the ink pot, and started to write to his other nephew, Eugene's older brother. Some minutes later he rang a small bell and a servant entered the room. He ordered them to inform Sergeant Javier, one of the few confidantes they had, to bring the letter immediately to the Kingdom of Laventie. The servant bowed and left again.

Victor leant back in the chair and stared out the window. He was getting too old for this stuff and the constant worry for the boys wasn't helping. He was tired of the corrupted Lords and their play of power games. He was tired of being stuck here in Darrington and not being able to visit the only family he had left, due to a powerful curse.

He was old, and tired, and alone for too long now. His wife, God bless her soul, died while giving birth to their son, who followed her only a couple hours after she passed away. Victor was heartbroken. To marry again was never an option. It took him years to overcome his grief, and only because he had Eugene to take care of. And although it only happened because of a great tragedy, the Comte still was relieved when his nephew came to stay with him for good.

Still, life in Darrington was never easy.

Trying to bring down the corrupt Lords started long before Eugene had the idea to help the public by turning into Flynn Rider. It all started _years_ before that, and it all started with Erevan's father. Lord Baroos' first and foremost goal was the crown. But – so very different than his son – he didn't hold back his ambitions. He openly worked against King James.

It would be Erevan himself who sold his father down the river. He watched with an evil smile as he hanged, and those Lords who worked secretly in the underground to protect the royal family and the Kingdom suddenly knew that they had only just met their _real_ enemy.

Lord Erevan's influence grew, King James thought of him as his most loyal companion. Everything worked perfectly in his favor, until the day Flynn Rider made his first appearance. Nobody assumed that he would be there for long. Everybody thought that Lord Erevan, master of the royal guard and head of Corona's secret service, would soon make an end of the ambitious thief.

They were all proved wrong though. Nobody knew where the thief would strike next. It seemed that he knew of every trap they tried to catch him with, and he was never once sloppy when it came to disclosing his identity. No one had a clue whom this Flynn Rider character was.

No one, except the innermost circle of Corona's renitency: Victor himself, Duke Harrowing, Lord Rewony, Viscount Fennimore and Earl Morowyn. Those five nobles were some of the most important and influential people in Corona, and they tried to put as many boulders in Lord Erevan's way as possible.

An uproar downstairs made Victor look away from the rising sun and stand up. He heard loud footsteps on the stairs, the surprised yell of some of the servants, and a moment later four men from the town guard stormed into the room and stopped directly in front of him.

"What is this all about?" The Comte demanded an answer, his face showing confusion, but at the same time also strength, and that sort of charisma, only a true noble was able to show.

"Sir, we are searching for your nephew." While the captain who spoke stood bolt upright in front of him, the three others started to search the room.

"And what crime do you accuse him of?"

It took the man a few moments before he was able to answer the noble, but soon one of the guards who was searching the room stepped up to the captain and showed him a bag. It was full of stolen rubies. And Victor had to realize that Flynnigan Rider's identity had somehow been discovered.

"Sir," the captain started again, "we accuse your nephew, Prince Eugene Fitzherbert of Laventie, of the crime of thievery, robbery and high treason against the crown. And I am sorry, Sir, but if your nephew is not to be found in this house, then we have to detain you in his name, for the risk of you warning him and him fleeing the country."

So after they searched the house and didn't find any sign of Eugene, they handcuffed Victor and led him out of his house, to be brought to the castles dungeons, with the shocked and confused looks of the servants and neighbors following him.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

****A/N: ****Sorry for the late update, I was on vacation without internet-access (HORROR!). Many thanks to my wonderful reviewers: **ArgPirates, ImagineTheWorldWicked, QueenHallow, purple kimono **and** yrl**. And of course to Kass, my beta, which I forgot to mention in the last two chapters, and for that I feel awful, because without her I wouldn't be able to post ANYTHING!

One last thing: ENJOY! And please review. Pretty please with a cherry on top. :)

****Disclaimer:** **Not mine. Disney's the genius.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

All Rapunzel could remember from the last time she was in a tavern was the small and slightly dirty backroom, because her Aunt …

She lost track of that thought and needed to remind herself that Gothel was _not_ her Aunt. The woman she knew most of her life was nothing but a stranger, some despicable, mean human being who stole her away from her real family. The girl shook her head once again. She didn't want to think about Gothel anymore, she was about to leave this part of her life behind her and in a couple of hours this would all be simply in the past.

"So, tell me about this tavern. What's it like?" Rapunzel tried to distract herself, and smiled up at the man walking beside her.

She had to admit, he was quite handsome. Truth, she never had a chance to see any other man up this close – Gothel was very strict when it came to her meeting other people – but even then she could tell that Flynn was an attractive guy. He was taller than her, had broad shoulders and a lean but very manly posture. His hair fell onto his face in a very endearing way and when he smiled a dimple appeared in his cheek, which was simply adorable.

"Well … how should I describe it," he searched for the words and started to scratch the back of his head while trying to come up with a true, but at the same time not too abhorrent description, "the _Snuggly Duckling_ is like nothing you've ever seen before, I'm sure of that. The people there are very … _unique_. But you'll see when we arrive. We should be there in a few."

She clapped her hands excitedly and jumped up and down several times out of joy. This was so awesome.

Max snorted for about the 100th time, and all Flynn was able to do, was to just throw him another one of his dirty looks. The stallion was really not helping, especially because every time it snorted, the chameleon on the girl's shoulder would skeptically look at him.

A _chameleon_, for goodness sake! A chameleon looking _skeptical_! What happened here? First he nearly got caught, than he stumbled over a girl in a tower in the middle of a forest with hair as long as a tree was high, a girl who had a green _frog_ as a pet and asked him to actually kinda _kidnap_ her.

It was the first time the thought about her parents entered his mind.

"Tell me, Blondie," now it was his time to ask some questions, "what will your parents say when they discover that you left without any notice?"

Rapunzel's face fell, all excitement gone, and she nearly stumbled over her own feet. She thought she could avoid such questions a little longer, but as it seemed Flynn was not only very handsome but quite clever, too.

"They're dead," she lied, her cheeks turning crimson, "I've lived with my aunt since I was five."

Flynn – although normally able to discover when someone lied to him – interpreted her blush differently and immediately felt bad for asking, "sorry, Rapunzel. I didn't know."

"It's alright," her smile was back, and she was glad he couldn't tell that it was a fake one, "how should you?"

The young man was about to reply something when a happy shriek escaped her and she frantically waved with her arm at something in front of them, while the hand of her other one clutched his lower arm tightly, sending chills up his spine when she touched his skin.

Flynn didn't need to turn to know that they had arrived at the _Snuggly Duckling_. And all the bad feelings he'd forgotten in the last couple of minutes while talking to Blondie suddenly came back, crushing down on him once again.

**oOo**

The castle's dungeons were not comfortable, but at least they were dry.

Victor sat on one of the prison bunks in the cell they put him hours ago and waited for someone to come and ask him about his nephew. He knew _exactly_ the methods they used to get a confession out of someone; Corona's renitency had to free more than one loyal supporter from Erevan's claws. Victor heard all about how _Probatio probatissimi (*)_ worked, and was aware that the King had no idea that this kind of questioning was also executed in his very own kingdom, although he despised this form of _examination_. The Comte was not looking forward to his own interrogation but he'd rather _die_ than say a word to help his greatest enemy in any way.

It didn't take long when the nobleman finally heard footsteps approaching his cell, and only a moment later one of the town guards opened the cell-door and none less than Lord Erevan himself stepped through it.

"Well, well, well … Victor Fitzherbert, Comte D'Artent du Laventie. I would lie if I say that I'm surprised." The younger one smiled evilly and sat himself on the bunk on the opposite wall.

Victor kept silent. He was captured here, best option was to keep his mouth shut; Erevan would talk enough for both of them, and he also was sure that everything he would say would only be one more nail in his coffin at the end.

"You lost your voice, old man?" The younger Lord's evil smile grew, "good. This will make everything more entertaining."

And at the same time he drew a short, sharp dagger out of his pocket.

**oOo**

Vladimir and Big Nose were both trying to reach the same mug of ale when the door to the tavern opened and revealed two figures.

"Aaaah, Blondie, do you smell this?" the male person spoke and playfully wrapped an arm around the female, "it's part man-smell, and the other part is really bad man-smell, but overall it just smells like the color brown."

The occupants of the bar grumbled when they recognized the male, but nonetheless threw some skeptical looks in the direction of the pair, wondering why Flynn Rider was travelling with a woman, when suddenly the girl squealed and happily screamed: "I _love_ it! Oh, Flynn, you were so right. This tavern is lovely!"

"What?" The man felt like a horse had just hit him in the head (in the background Max was lying on the floor, laughing _his_ head off), while the look he gave her was one of total disbelieve. "Did you really just say _'lovely'_?" She was out of her crazy mind! No one ever described the _Snuggly Duckling_ as _lovely_ before. _Ever_.

"Rider!" A voice boomed at this moment and made everyone turn around.

Hook-Hand was standing there, eyebrows drawn together and his arms – or rather one arm and the hook – crossed in front of his chest. His face didn't show amusement but instead seemed furious about something. Flynn forgot about Rapunzel's odd behavior immediately and turned to the man in the back of the tavern.

"Hook," Flynn greeted with half a smile, before addressing Rapunzel once again, "why don't you take a seat and order something? You should try _Haggis_, it's very famous." He turned around and walked over to Hook-Hand before the woman was able to ask if Haggis was another one of those lovely fellas occupying this location. As opposed to what Flynn previously had said, she was able to make out the smell of cupcakes in the air.

In the meantime Hook-Hand made his way over to a table in the corner, still glaring at the younger man.

"Why are you here?" He whispered when Flynn took the seat opposite of him, "It's the middle of the day! You should be back in Darrington and playing your role of the stupid noble!"

"Keep it down, buster!" Flynn grumbled back, "you will never believe what happened to me!" And then he started to tell his friend everything, from the moment he decided to steal the crown until his and Blondie's arrival in the tavern.

The thief met the pub thugs about three years ago, just when Erevan's man arrested them for something or another. Flynn couldn't remember why at this time he thought it would be a good idea to free the dangerous looking man – although today he believed that just to get in Erevan's way was simply reason enough – but nonetheless he freed them and distracted the guards long enough for them to escape.

Ever since, they were his friends and helped him out of more than one tricky situation.

"I need the time, Yolander," the thief finally addressed his vis-à-vis with his real name, and Hook-Hand winced slightly, "And you need to send a courier to my uncle to let him know that I'm fine and will be back shortly. _Please_, my friend."

Finally – after some dreadful moments – the bald man nodded and stood from his seat.

"You can use the secret tunnel."

Flynn sighed out of relief and stood as well, but Hook hadn't finished yet, "but be careful, boy. A few days ago the royal guards set up camp not far from the entrance. They'll still be there, Eugene. We cannot afford to lose Flynnigan Rider to the enemy, you know?" The young man smirked and promised to be cautious.

When he turned around at last he discovered Rapunzel sitting in the middle of Vladimir, Big Nose and Shorty, laughing at something the oldest one slurred, and he couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him. It was the same moment the woman looked in his direction, and realizing that he was smiling at her, she beamed back at him, noticing that her heart suddenly beat way faster than ever before.

**oOo**

To rule a country full of untrustworthy, lying and corrupting Lords wasn't an easy task, but Queen Lilian was up to it. She knew about the renitency. She knew that Comte Victor was their leader. She also knew that none less than Victor's very own nephew was the famous thief Flynn Rider. She knew all of it. And she didn't only know, she was also a part of the renitency.

Sometimes it felt like betrayal to her. James was a good man, a fantastic husband and a fair-minded ruler, but he trusted the wrong people. It was her task to try to keep her beloved husband out of the influence of the corrupting mob, and sometimes she had to lie and deceive to keep James safe. It broke her heart every single time but it couldn't be helped. Corona needed his rightful King, even when it meant she had to go behind his back sometimes. And she was good at it. She was _very_ good.

Except when it came to Lord Erevan. He was a special topic, her constant reminder that something very wrong happened in this country and that her husband wasn't very good when it came to evaluating a person. Maybe this was his greatest flaw.

Lilian was aware that Lord Erevan meant ill. He was after Corona, after the crown, and he stopped at nothing. Already more than once he tried to murder the King, and thank god every single time they were able to stop him. But he was always clever enough to come out of it unharmed, he never left any marks which would lead to him.

So it came as a shock when she sat in her reading room one morning and a guard announced that Lord Erevan waited in front of the door to speak with her. She laid her book on the side table and waited for him to enter. Moments later he stood in front of her, bowed as protocol dictated, and told her shortly after – a smug grin on his face – that they finally were able to reveal the identity of Corona's most wanted thief.

The Queen paled slightly, but didn't let her face drop, even when he told her that they had to arrest the thief's uncle and question him instead because Flynn Rider himself was nowhere to be found. Her eyes travelled to the front of the Lords jacket and she couldn't hold back a small gasp when she discovered fresh splatters of blood on it.

**oOo**

In the meantime – just when Rapunzel and Flynn entered the _Snuggly Duckling_ – Gothel returned from running some errands and discovered that her most valuable property, her fountain of youth, her _precious flower_, was gone.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>(*) Latin for <em>painful questioning<em>


	6. Chapter 6

****A/N: ****Woah, the muse is kissing madly and last week I actually wrote two chapters. Kass is as usual betaing, and handholding, and motivating, and assures me a lot. :)

Once again a very big GRAZIAS to my reviewers: **yrl **(I really love that you like the Lord. I mean not like as in _like. _More like despise-like. ... man, I got myself confused. You know what I mean?) and** An Unknown Foreign Beauty **(I never realized that indeed I brought at least a small detail of the original fairy tale to my story. Thanks for pointing that one out to me. *smile*).

_About the chapter_: Looooooots of Rapunzel and Flynn in here (but don't get too used to it), and a little bit of two somebodys some of you asked for, which will be quite short in comparison to the rest of the chapter, but was still kinda hard to write. Maybe it doesn't seem like it, but it felt like I needed twice as long as for the rest. ... Enough. You'll see what I mean. For those of you who are wondering what's happening in the BatB-part: Just a little more patient, please. I promise there'll be more. :)

Okay, I'm done. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are lovely, and very appreciated, and make me happy. Would you do me the favour?

Wish you a happy-puppy-funny-sunny day. Or night. Or sundown. Or whatev.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Disney's the genius.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The secret tunnel brought Eugene another two hours but it was impossible to form any plan while they wandered through the dark corridors. The reason being the young woman beside him, who desperately clutched his arm because she was afraid of the dark. And although they had a torch he himself had to confess that it was kinda spooky, especially because they were alone. Max was too big for the tunnel, so Eugene sent him home.

At first the horse protested vehemently but soon he had to give in. The tunnel was barley big enough to allow a man to walk upright, and he was a horse. There was no chance to even get through the entrance, yet alone the whole tunnel itself. Max huffed, but approved and even allowed Rapunzel to put Pascal on his head, for the little green reptile was very afraid of the dark, even more than Rapunzel herself. They all agreed to meet back in Darrington.

So now Eugene and Rapunzel were wandering through the dark gangway, the torch barley illuminating the space a few feet in front of them. Her body felt warm beside him and he was able to make out the curves hidden under her dress. He mentally slapped himself for even thinking about it, but he couldn't deny that she was very beautiful. And charming. And that he was about to fall for her, and also that this was very out of question. He couldn't allow himself to fall in love. And her clutching at his arm wasn't really helping the situation.

Therefore he was relieved when they finally arrived at the exit of the tunnel. Eugene carefully opened the cover plate and crawled out of the hole, before reaching back inside and helping Rapunzel up. It was late afternoon and the festival would start in a couple of hours, shortly after sundown.

"Oh, I'm so glad we're finally out of this tunnel. Aren't you, too?" She smiled at him while dragging all of her hair out of the dark tunnel and his heart skipped a beat. Damn it, she would be the end of him.

"Very glad, sweetheart," he answered, smiling back, "Darrington is only about an hour away. We've nearly made it."

Her face lit up and she threw her arms around his neck out of joy. And before he could warn her a happy squeal escaped her mouth.

Unfortunately it wasn't only him who heard it.

**oOo**

Rapunzel nearly freaked out. Flynn was bleeding. He was _bleeding_! And it was all her fault.

After her squeal it took the Stabbington Brothers and Erevan's soldiers about ten seconds to jump out of the surrounding bushes and aim their swords at them. The young woman screamed out of surprise and hurried back to hide herself behind Flynn.

"Gotcha!" The brother with the eye patch hissed, the evil grin on his face directed at the young man she was hiding behind.

Eugene cursed under his breath. This much for forming any plan. A second later a grin appeared on his face and he replied: "we'll see about that," as he drew his own sword.

Eye-patch-Stabbington laughed, "we know you're a very skillful fighter, but this time you're simply outnumbered, Rider. Oh, pardon me, I should have addressed you correctly … _Prince Eugene_."

She gasped, but it became lost in the starting fight.

Everything happened really fast. Flynn was indeed a very skillful fighter, jumping and turning and dodging around. And although she had never seen someone sword-fighting before she still realized, that the mean, red-haired man was correct: The handsome adventurer was outnumbered. And so – by instinct – she did the only thing she felt was right to do: Rapunzel threw herself into the fight. She brandished her frying pan and more than one soldier was beat unconscious with it.

At last there was only one Stabbington Brother left and he brutally fought against Flynn. The young man tried his best to hold himself up, but soon his counterpart got the upper hand. With a single, fast strike Flynn got wounded in the shoulder. He cried out loud and fell to his knees.

The Stabbington Brother withdrew his sword from Flynn's shoulder and was about to strike the final blow whilst the young man in front of him tried to get back on his feet, when he suddenly felt a hard bang on the back of his head and his world went black.

Flynn looked up and his eyes went wide: Rapunzel stood over the red-haired man, holding her frying pan overhead and ready to swing it again if the man on the ground made even the tiniest move.

"Rapunzel …" He nearly whispered, his eyes full of surprise and awe and gratitude. He once again clumsily tried to get back on his feet. She finally took her eyes away from the unconscious man lying on the floor and looked at him. The frying pan sailed to the floor and a second later she was at his side, her hands frantically ripping at his shirt to look at the wound. The young man hissed out of pain, because in her hectic moves to help him, Rapunzel gripped his shoulder the wrong way.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she apologized hastily, and helped him to sit down again.

"It's fine," he tried to reassure her, "It looks worse than it is." Rapunzel was not convinced. And she made a decision: It was time for the truth. At least part of the truth.

"I can help you. Just promise me not to freak out, okay? I will explain everything to you. And as it seems you have a little bit of explaining to do, too." She smiled at him, and he was only able to nod. There was simply no other way than to obey to her every wish. Flynn suddenly realized that he was wrong when he thought that he was about to fall for her: He was already head over heels in love with her.

The realization made him smile. He raised his arm and carefully brushed a few stray locks behind her ear. For a moment Rapunzel paused in her movements and a surprised look washed over her face.

"Thanks for saving my life, Blondie. I owe you." He grinned as good as possible, before another hiss escaped his mouth. His shoulder was killing him. She just nodded, smiled back and then started to wrap her blond locks around his wound. He looked a little puzzled, but didn't comment on it, just like he promised.

Rapunzel took a deep breath, looked at him once again– a little unsure, but determined – and then started to sing. He heard her words of gleaming flowers, of reversing clocks and brining back what once was hers, but very soon he got a little sidetracked by her suddenly _very golden gleaming hair_.

It ended just as quickly as it had begun. Flynn was speechless, staring with wide eyes at her, while she started to unwrap the hair from his shoulder. It was only when she was done that he realized there wasn't any pain left. He turned his head, but the blood was gone, as well as the wound. The only proof that he got wounded mere minutes ago was the hole from the sword in his tunic. Everything else was gone.

His face must have shown his surprise and Rapunzel once again pleaded, "don't freak out! Please!" She was afraid that he'd jump up and run, and she would never see him again. But he just sat there, staring, touching his shoulder and trying to look less shocked.

He really tried to be calm. And rational.

"So … ahm … you have magical hair? How very … fascinating?"

Rapunzel sighed, "okay, you're freaking out. At least give me the chance to explain it first, before you take your feet into your hands and run." He was speechless, so he simply gave her a sign with his arm to continue.

"My hair has healing powers."

"_Really_? I wouldn't have guessed." His first self-defense got the better of him: sarcasm.

"Hey, don't get all sarcastic on me! I'm trying to approach the topic little by little. So would you please just shut up and listen?"

Man, he loved it when she got all bossy on him. Half a smile appeared around his lips and he gave her yet another sign to continue.

"My hair has healing powers," she paused and gave him half a glare to assure that he wasn't to interrupt her again, "I've had this power ever since I was born. Bad people wanted to steal it when I was a kid, but it turns brown when you cut it," she pulled her hair to the side and showed him the single brown lock. "My _'aunt'_ told me that my parents got killed while trying to protect me, so she took me in. I just recently found out that this is not the truth: Gothel's not really my aunt. She kidnapped me as a kid to use my hair for herself."

Silence fell over them, and the picture she made was heartbreaking. Flynn could see the pain in her eyes, the betrayal she must feel. And suddenly he was ashamed of himself, because he betrayed her too. He wasn't honest, he didn't tell her who he really was. So he made a decision.

"Flynn Rider is fake, a secret identity to protect my family. My real name is Eugene. Eugene Fitzherbert."

"I kinda figured," she smiled at him, "before the fight started the red-haired douche let something like that slip."

"Right," he remembered, but wasn't sure if he should continue. Did she hear the thing about him being a prince too?

"So, you're a prince?" Well, this answered his question.

"So you heard that part, too, huh?" She didn't answer but simply smiled and nodded.

A sigh escaped his lips. Still, he promised himself not to lie to her anymore. This was the least he could do after she saved his life.

"Okay, so yes, I'm a prince. Not one of Corona's very own, but from one of the neighboring countries, Laventie to be exact. My brother …," he stopped and wrestled with himself. It was one thing to be honest about himself, but something totally different to reveal his family's biggest secret. As much as he wanted to, he simply _couldn't_ tell her. Too many secrets involved, too many _what if's_ and _how's_ and _when's_. So he decided, even if he hated himself for it, to go with the _'public'_ truth: "… my brother fell very ill when I was a kid, so I came to live with my uncle in Darrington."

Her skeptical look brushed over him. It felt like she knew that he was lying, but she didn't comment on it. Flynn couldn't stand her look for very long, before averting his eyes, sighing and getting back on his feet.

"Come on, Blondie. Enough of all that story-telling. Let's get you to those lanterns." He started to walk and Rapunzel followed. This time it was her turn to avert her eyes as she sighed, "Right, the lanterns."

Maybe he imagined it, but somehow her last words felt like a lie to him, too.

**oOo**

Max knew his way around. More than once it was thanks to his excellent sense of direction that Flynn and him were able to escape. Therefore it took him only about an hour to return together with Pascal to Darrington after they bid their goodbye to his Master and lovely Rapunzel. He didn't even have to hurry, strolling happily through the forest.

During this hour he and the chameleon got the chance to talk a little and they figured out, that they had quite a lot in common: Pascal always looked out for Rapunzel's well-being, and Max always tried to protect Eugene, for the young man was the one raising the foal, because the horse's mother had abandoned him.

Pascal confessed that Rapunzel hadn't told them the whole truth, and Max admitted that Flynn wasn't that honest himself. The chameleon told him, that the young woman had magical hair, and the horse answered that the young man's brother got hit by a curse turning him into a beast. Nonetheless they both agreed that the two young people would make an excellent couple.

The night before, Rapunzel had confessed to Pascal that she thought Flynn was quite handsome and charming, while Max told the green reptile, that Flynn muttered the young woman's name frequently under his breath without realizing it.

Therefore the two animals soon established a friendship, being sure that in the future they would often be in each other's company.

Finally they made it to the Fitzherbert-Mansion, but Max realized soon, that something bad had happened. He told Pascal to slip through a window into the house and try to find out what had happened, while he looked around outside and in the stables.

It didn't take long for them to meet each other again, both in frantic breath.

A guy named Victor got arrested, Pascal found out.

Flynn's secret identity was discovered, Max explained.

Lord Erevan is searching for him, both exclaimed.

Not a second later Max dashed off the estate, back into the woods, Pascal clinging to the hair between his ears. They needed to get to their friends before something really bad happened.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **And now, people, time for something completely different ... well, not _completely. _Actually some of you might already know how this chapter will end, for it's simply kinda a retelling with a few twists thrown into from my side to match to my story. For some of you this chapter will sound familiar. Nevertheless I needed it just like it is for my story to progress. I hope you still like it.

Thanks to the glorious reviewers: **yrl** (Happy belated birthday! Only one way to find out: Read on! *g*), **Lyra Zundel** (my smile was blowing my boyfriend away when I read the line about people not knowing what they're missing out on. You totally made my day!), **ArmyWife22079** (yeah, I love that quota, too, it simply had to be in the story.), **psycho-piro-shrink** (hope you like this one, too). And - of course - my beta **Kass**! :D

Hope you all like this one again, even though it's only kinda a re-tell. Of course reviews are highly appreciated. *happy dance* Enjoy! Over and out! :)

****Disclaimer**: **Not mine. Disney's the genius.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

She was gone and he was heartbroken. Not only was she his last hope – that wasn't even the main reason anymore, not for a while now – but he was also sure to never love another woman as dearly as he loved Belle. He didn't care that the curse would be left unbroken, that he would remain a beast for the rest of his life.

Belle was gone, and with her no longer at his side his heart was lost, too. They had this lovely evening together, dinner and dancing and her in this beautiful dress. She said she wanted to cheer him up after the staggering news about his brother, make him enjoy a ballroom-evening with her.

He was about to confess his love to her.

The blink of an eye later she sat on her horse and rode through the castle's gate, the magical mirror clutched in her hands, in search for her father.

She told him, that she didn't _want_ to leave, but she _had_ to. Her father was all she had left of her family, she needed to be by his side now. He was so very sick, Belle feared for his life.

Adam remembered his own family. His uncle being already an old man whom he didn't see for nearly a decade now. The same for his brother. Young Eugene, the little boy who always looked up to him. The prince remembered how often he treated him like dirt, like an annoying insect. How often he screamed at his little brother for such little things. Shame overcame him when he thought about all the mean things he had said to him. And now he was missing, and they didn't even know if he was alive.

Eugene turned into a man who deserved a woman like Belle. He would _never_ have made her his prisoner. He would never have been turned into a beast in the first place. Adam never thought it possible, but in this moment he envied his little brother, but just for a brief second. The worry soon took the upper hand again.

Maybe the chance to apologize to him was gone. The chance to ever see him again already vanished with Belle leaving. If the curse left unbroken, his family needed to stay away. Forever. He would never see them again.

So he let her go. He told her she was free to leave.

First she thought she misheard him. But when he repeated to her that he gave her freedom back, her heart beat faster. For one, she could leave the castle to get to her father. She would see him again, after so many days of wondering how he was doing, if he was alright. On the other hand Belle was amazed that Beast learnt to understand other people, and to sometimes put their feelings in front of his own.

The feel of her hand against his cheek and the sad smile on her face was the last image he would see of her. She turned and ran out of the room.

When she was gone he confessed his love for her, after Cogsworth asked him why he let her leave. Belle would never hear these words and his heart broke into a million pieces. A painful cry escaped his lungs.

**oOo**

Her father was hallucinating in his sleep, crying out her name over and over again. Belle sat all during the night at his side. Sometime around midnight the fever finally broke and he fell into a deep slumber.

The young woman was relieved, changed the wet cloth on his forehead every fifteen minutes, and let her thoughts drift, back to the castle and its occupants. Back to _him_.

He changed so much in the last couple of weeks. Suddenly he cared how he treated others. He showed her the kind side of him, the forgiving, humorous and friendly self. She found herself thinking of him when he wasn't there. Images of his big stature and his face kept flying around her mind. While at the beginning she thought him terrifying, now there was this cozy feeling.

He had the most astounding blue eyes she ever saw. These weren't the eyes of a beast. These eyes were so very human, showing how unsure he really felt, how broken. How very alone.

She knew how he felt, being somehow alone herself. With her mother dying young and the constant moving from one town to the next, Belle never had real friends. Her books were her friends, but when it came to other human beings her confidence lacked a little bit.

And then there was this awful fella Gaston. She couldn't stand this guy, despised every single feature of him. He was arrogant, and loud and so full of himself. Belle had no idea why he wanted to marry her of all people. They didn't fit, had nothing in common.

Not like Beast and her. The two of them liked the same books. They could laugh together. When they danced it felt cozy and right. He would do silly but charming things to impress her.

He put her feelings in front of his. Every single time. Maybe he was in … maybe _she_ was …

Her father was about to wake up and interrupt her thoughts. The matters at hand needed her full attention. Later she would think some more. Yes, later.

**oOo**

Later didn't come, because only minutes after her father woke, Gaston was in front of their door.

So many things happened in the next couple of moments: Gaston trying to blackmail her into marriage. Gaston convincing the townspeople that Beast was after their children. Gaston throwing her and her father in the basement of their house, locking them up. Getting free with Chip's help – the little teacup and Mrs. Potts son, who secretly slipped into her satchel when she left the castle.

Belle's next movements were in a hurry. All she could think about was what the people were about to do: They were on their way to kill Beast. She had to do something about that, she needed to get to him as soon as possible.

The next rational thought came to her when she was at the castle's gate, looking up and seeing Gaston hovering above Beast, ready to strike the final blow. She called out to the man to spare Beast's life. After that she ordered her horse to storm through the front doors.

Back in the castle she slipped out of the saddle and started to run, all the way up to the west wing. Her lungs burned, her muscles ached, her feet nearly gave way under her. Still she kept running, up all those dreadful stairs until she leaned as far as possible over the balustrade of the balcony, the rain smacking into her face, calling and reaching with her hand out to Beast.

**oOo**

After Belle had left, Adam fell into a deep depression, all his spirits gone. The thought of Belle made his whole body ache, but still: It was only her he could think about. He sat there the whole night, mourning for his lost love.

Therefore he didn't recognize the uproar downstairs. He didn't see the torches and the angry townsfolk – _his very own people_. He didn't care when Mrs. Potts informed him about the attack. He ignored the havoc going on in his castle.

When the dark haired man arrived in the west wing, aiming his bow at him, Adam saw him but didn't care. Although it hurt, he was ready to die when the arrow hit his shoulder.

The man was fighting him and he didn't defend himself, the words spoken went past him. Life got meaningless when Belle left. The curse remained; his family was lost to him. What was there to fight for anymore?

And then he heard her voice, calling out to the man hovering over him. Calling out to spare his life. She came back. She came back … _for him_! And his spirits awakened anew.

He fought, and soon he had the upper hand. The man – Gaston, she had called him – dangling above the abyss, the only thing keeping him from falling being Adam's paw around his throat. He whimpered, begged for his life. And Adam spared it. For although being a beast, he was never a murderer. So he told Gaston to get out.

A second later he heard her voice again, this time from the balcony of the west wing, and she called out for him. He still couldn't believe that she was back, that she had returned to warn him, save him, protect him. Gaston was forgotten, and Adam climbed up the roof to get to her as fast as possible.

Her hand reached out for him and only moments later her fingers curled themselves around his paw. His other hand slipped into her hair, surprise and happiness in his voice when he told her, "you came back."

His joy only lasted for a second, for suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his side. Gaston had wounded him deadly. Adam lost his balance and would have fallen, if Belle hadn't reacted so fast and gripped the clasp holding his cape. The other guy wasn't so lucky. He lost his footing, cried out and fell into the abyss surrounding the castle.

As Adam laid there, his breath getting heavier, her hands upon his paws, he saw her crying and begging him to not give up. To stay with her. That he would be better soon, now that the both of them were together again. He heard her words, his heart jumping out of joy and sadness, for he knew that there was no soon, no together again. He once again cursed himself for making her sad.

Maybe, he told her, maybe it was better this way. Now she was free to find someone she could be with, someone honest and noble and kind. Someone, who deserved her. With him gone, his family would finally be free to return, the curse would be gone, his people would be freed.

She cried harder, her hands running over his face, his chest, his hands, desperately trying to keep him with her. This couldn't be it. This couldn't be the end.

The last thing he saw was her beautiful face. And when he sank down, the final breath escaping his lungs, he thought to himself that at least he'll die happy.

**oOo**

Belle felt him sinking down, the breath escaping his lungs. And then he was gone.

She cried harder, rain and tears clouding her sight, and she begged to everything and nothing in particular, pleaded to him not to leave her, although she knew it was too late. Her head sank down on his chest and sobs choked her up. Before totally giving into her misery, she realized her heart was breaking, and she also knew why. She whispered softly, that she loved him.

Silent tears ran down her cheeks, her hands grasping the fabric of his tunic, every once in a while a sob escaped. But suddenly there was movement, and when she opened her eyes out of surprise, Belle could see golden raindrops falling down. First she thought she imagined it, but soon more of them followed. Beast's body started to move and she flinched back.

His body started to twist in the air, started to change. She wanted to run, but at the same time couldn't stay away. She needed to watch, needed to know what was happening to her beloved.

A bright light emerged from within his body – Belle had to avert her eyes – before he came to rest on the floor again. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she still reached out her hand to touch him.

And then he moved.

**oOo**

Suddenly Adam stared down at his hands. His _human_ hands. He felt the flesh of his human chest; saw the toes of his human feet. He turned around and looked at her, the shock at what had just happened evident on her face, her eyes wide and confused. He took a step towards her, she took one too, but a moment later retreated, not sure what was going on. He tried to tell her that it was indeed him, his voice changed back to its human sound, and he took her hands in his.

She looked at him, not at all sure how to react. She took a strand of his hair in her hands, comparing the feeling of it with the one his fur had on her skin. When finally her eyes reached his, he was able to see the change occurring within her. Her face softened, she started to smile and she finally recognized him.

When they kissed the world seemed to stop. Her hands were in his hair, her body desperately pressing against his, to assure that he was indeed fine, and well, and _alive_. That she was holding him in her arms, that she really was _kissing_ him. He was human, and she was kissing him.

It all happened so fast, because suddenly his castle was back as it were before the curse. His servants were human again. Belle was happy at his side, beaming up at him.

The day went on, and he had to stop every now and then, take her in his arms and kiss her, just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, that he really was human again, that she really was back, for real, and in love with him.

He met her father – this time in the proper way. He apologized for his behavior. The old man didn't hold a grudge against him. When Belle was gone for a minute, Adam asked for his approval, which was given, but only if Belle approved herself.

Day turned into night, and the couple bid each other goodnight at the door of her chambers. Adam went back to his own room, suddenly remembering his own family. The last couple of hours were such happy ones, he forgot about the other things going on in his life. The worry for his brother returned. He sat down at his davenport and started to write a letter to his uncle, explaining what happened and asking if his brother had returned and if yes, to bring him home to Laventie as soon as possible.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

****A/N: ****Hey guys! Sorry for the long abscence, life got in the way, what should I say (stupid life!)? Hugs and kisses to my awesome reviewers:

**psycho-pyro-shrink - **thanks for your honest criticsm, I really appreciate it. :) I did what you told me to do (read it out loud to myself), but truth to be told I couldn't make out the parts, which - I'm quite sure - is because I'm not native english. Could you maybe point them out to me so I'm able to improve in the future? This would be really helpful, thanks. *smile*

**cacrulz - **I'm happy you liked it. Yeah, I'm a little surprised, too, but than: The once I get a all really nice. :)

**purple kimono - **you're my 20 review! *happy dance* Don't be silly, no frying-pan-swinging. :D Truth? The mixing up of BatB and Tangled makes my head ache ... what did I get myself into?

So, another chapter and once again Rapunzel and Flynn are not really in it. But a lot of other persons ... the one or another important one ... you'll see. :) Hope you like, don't forget to review, I would love to hear what you think. And I promise next time will be more Flynn and Rapunzel again. *pinky-swear* So, let's get ready to rumble ... or so ... ;)

*waves and jumps out*

******Disclaimer**: ****Not mine. Disney's the genius.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

After the two young people had left the tavern, Hook-Hand sent his best courier with Eugene's message to the Fitzherbert-mansion and waited for a positive answer.

Luckily – due to Darrington being not that far away – the courier returned within a few hours. It was the answer he brought which made everyone nervous: Comte Victor got arrested. They knew that Eugene was the thief. Lord Erevan's soldiers were searching for him to bring him back to Darrington. _Dead or alive_.

Seconds after Hook-Hand finished reading the message, the pub-thugs knew what they had to do: They grabbed their weapons and one after another climbed into the secret tunnel.

**oOo**

A fever caught him soon after Erevan left his cell. He pressed his bloody hand to his chest, missing two fingers. One of his eyes was swollen over, he couldn't even see anymore. A few ribs were broken and the shoulder of the arm with the bloody hand was dislocated.

Victor knew that this was just the beginning. And although he didn't say a word while being tortured, the pain nearly killed him. Erevan – for sure – knew his business. He couldn't be sure to hold everything in if he was to be _asked_ again.

Footsteps neared the cell and Victor winced slightly. He didn't think the questioning would continue so fast. But the figure stopping in front of his prison wasn't the Lord, but Queen Lilian.

"Oh my god! Victor! What did he do to you?"

One of the guards opened the cell door and the woman rushed in, kneeling in front of the man and helping him to sit up. She ordered the guard to bring water, bandages and medicine.

"Lily," Victor whispered, still pressing the injured hand to his body.

"Ssshhh. Spare your strength. I'm here to bring you something," she reached into a hidden pocket in her dress, "a letter arrived. From Laventie." The man lying in front of her nodded, and that gave her the sign to please read it to him.

Minutes later the news about the broken curse made him smile slightly through his pain. At least something good had happened in the last couple of hours. At least one part of his family was safe and happy.

"Eugene," he whispered again, and this time the Queens face fell a little.

"They are still searching for him, Victor. And when he gets caught, he will be hanged, my friend. I'll try to speak with James, but I'm not sure it will help. The other Lords have already been informed. If we're able to find him before Erevan's men, he'll be escorted to the borders and is to return to Laventie unharmed. I'm really sorry, Victor, but I'm not sure if you'll see him or Adam ever again."

Tears were glistering in her eyes, for she didn't speak out loud the fact that someone had to be held accountable for Flynn Rider's crimes. And if Eugene was to safely return to Laventie there was only one person left: Victor himself.

The old man smiled slightly. He didn't mind dying, knowing that Eugene and Adam would finally be reunited. No, quite the contrary: He would die gladly knowing his family would be safe.

The guard entered with a bowl full of water, some bandages and medicine and put everything down beside the Queen. She took the wet cloth from the water and started to clean Victor's wounds. And although she could see the smile on his face, she couldn't stop the tears running down her cheeks.

**oOo**

"James!"

Corona's King looked up from his papers to see his wife standing at the door of his office. This was unusual. Normally she never interrupted his meetings with Lord Erevan, telling him that discussing state affairs confused her too much and she would read over it before bed. Reading was her domain, she always said, not discussing.

"Lily," he therefore answered surprised, "What is the matter?"

The Queen stepped into the office and closed the door behind her. Lord Erevan bowed and was about to leave, but the Queens sharp voice held him back: "Do not leave this room, Milord! This matter is regarding you as well!"

"Your wish is my command, Your Majesty," the Lord answered immediately and bowed again.

Oh, how much she hated his sly behavior. She despised his very being, his arrogance, but mostly his cruelty. She knew he wouldn't stop for anything.

"Lily, you have me worried. What is happening?" The King spoke again, his eyes on the figure of the woman in front of him.

She took a deep breath and then started, "Do you know that Victor Fitzherbert is held prison in this very castle?"

"Indeed, my love, I know that. Erevan just informed me about it."

"And did the _good Lord_ also inform you that Comte Victor got tortured? That he misses two fingers, has broken ribs, was terribly beaten?" Her voice was harsh, her face showing determination and anger.

The King gasped and turned to his loyal companion, "Is this true, Erevan?"

The Lord didn't even flinch when he started to speak. "Pardon me, Your Majesty, but this is news to me as well. When I previously left Comte Victors cell he was unharmed and well."

"Don't you dare lie to our faces, Lord Erevan! Victor himself told me that it was you who tortured him!" Queen Lilian was furious and it took all her strength to not jump onto the young Lord's face.

"This is a very serious accusation, Milady, and I'm really devastated that you think me capable of something like this. But I'm sure you also know that the Comte and I didn't have the best relationship in the past. It therefore seems highly possible that Victor accused me of something I didn't do. But please be assured that I personally will try my very best to find out who's responsible for such a terrible occurrence."

"I'm sure you'll do that," she spat full of sarcasm, before turning back to her husband, trying to get through to him, "James, it's Victor, one of our oldest friends!"

"Please excuse my directness, Your Majesty," once again Lord Erevan interrupted, "but whose words are more believable: The master of your royal guard or the criminal ordered to death sitting in the dungeons?"

The Queen gasped, "Ordered to death?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Milord just signed …"

Lilian whirled around, her face and posture showing the supremacy of her rank, "Do not interrupt me again, Milord! I am your Queen and you will obey to my every wish and command, do you understand?"

King James' fist crashed onto the surface of his desk and with an angry scowl he stood from his seat.

"Enough! Both of you!" They could here in his voice that he wouldn't let them discuss this any further. Nonetheless the Queen wasn't done. This was about the life of her closest friend; she wouldn't give up just like that.

"Erevan, if you'll excuse us." The King told his companion. The Lord bowed again and just a moment later he was gone, a sly smirk on his face, only visible for the Queen.

After he had left, the woman turned to her husband, a disbelieving look gracing her features. Her voice nearly broke when she asked, "Is this true, James? You ordered him to death?"

"For heaven's sake, Lilian!" It was the Kings turn to be furious, "he betrayed us! He covered up the most wanted criminal in our Kingdom!"

"It's his nephew, James! The boy is like a son to him! Can't you understand? What, if it was our daughter …"

"ENOUGH!" His scream was heard through half of the castle, and Lilian shut her mouth, knowing she went too far when she mentioned their missing child, today of all days. Even after all those years, the princess' birthday was a sore point for the King. Therefore James continued, still furious, but not as loud as before, "he betrayed us. He betrayed the Kingdom. He will be hanged. We will announce it tomorrow."

After that he turned around and left the room, leaving behind his heartbroken Queen.

**oOo**

There was only a single silver-grey strand of hair in her dark locks, and the soft, barely visible wrinkles at the side of her eyes and her mouth betrayed her age as well. A few months ago Gothel turned 683 years, but didn't look older than 35, thanks to a golden flower full of sunlight. Nearly two decades ago she lost her precious flower to a sick Queen, and it took Gothel five years after the birth of the little princess with golden hair, to get her fountain of youth back.

At first the kid was confused. Where were her parents? Why was she with this strange woman? Where did they go to?

It took Gothel nearly a year to convince Rapunzel that her parents died while trying to protect her, that the world was full of mean people trying to get her blond locks, and she indeed was her Aunt.

And as happy as the witch was about the fact that the power of the sunlight had returned to her, she really had a hard time getting used to the girl. She got on her nerves, always asking questions and wanting to know things. Gothel showed her how to draw and got her distracted, but not for long. Soon Rapunzel started to ask again, about the colors, where they came from, what they were made of, where Gothel bought them, if she could go with her the next time?

After that Gothel taught her to read and gave her some books. It shut the girl up, but once again, not for long. Rapunzel wanted to know who wrote those books, if there were more of them, if she could meet the author, if there were books regarding other topics than botany, geology and cooking?

Once again Gothel caved in and brought other books every time she returned from her errands. She told Rapunzel that most of them were fairy tales, never happening in real life. The asking didn't stop for long: What was a prince? And a horse? What was the sea? And a castle? And a queen? What was a kiss?

Gothel got furious and started to teach Rapunzel other things: Manners, for when they were outside the tower so Rapunzel wouldn't gain any attention for misbehaving. Mathematics, because difficult equations would shut the girl up for hours. Different languages, for Rapunzel would practice them with her houseplant, asking in French, how the plant was doing, and answering in Spanish that she was doing fine, thank you, before telling her a story in German.

But now, now the golden flower was gone again. And this time it was not that someone stole it from her: This time the precious one left on her own. When Gothel returned from her errands she found the tower empty, the only thing showing that someone was there a few hours ago being the half eaten cookie, the half empty milk glass and the sheets of paper on the floor, which she soon identified as the letter this moron Hank had written to her. He was maybe good in bed – and after 683 years she knew when someone was good or not – but this idiot didn't know his boundaries. With this stupid letter he made nearly 15 years of convincing disappear.

Rapunzel was gone and Gothel knew, when she caught her the next time the story of the Aunt would no longer work. After the girl would be back with her, Rapunzel would be her prisoner. It would be way harder to keep an eye on her. In the long run, Gothel knew, there was only one way that her flower wouldn't leave her again: Find a young man, pay him, and get Rapunzel pregnant. She was a witch after all; she would assure that the baby would have the power of the sunlight. After it was born, she no longer needed Rapunzel. She could start over with the new kid. And this time she would do everything right.

"The flower will be mine again", she whispered while she observed her _'niece'_ healing the wounded rouge from behind the bushes.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

******A/N: ******Woah ... this took like FOREVER! No idea why. But I'm truly sorry. Truth to be told, I'm only happy-ish about the chapter. Please just remember, that we have a different enemy this time around ... this was probably already to much of information. ;)

To my lovely reviewers: **cacrulz** (You saved me out of writers-depression! Thanks so much for that!), **ILoveMuteMathGirl** (Awesome name! :) Awesome review! Awesome thanks to you!) and **Elizabella** (Your review was music to my ears. Nobody ever told me before that a story of mine's a favorite. I heart you so much right now, you have no idea! So many thanks! *heart*)

Enough of my tiresome talking, on with the chapter. Hope you like. As usual I would love to get some reviews. ;) Hugs & Kisses! *waves*

******Disclaimer**: ****Not mine. Disney's the genius.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Flynn fought with himself, his inner conflict nearly bringing him down.

She saved his life. She healed his wound. Wasn't the truth the least he could give her? Didn't she prove, by fighting the guards, that she was on his side, that she could be trusted? Darrington would be visible any minute, the sun was already sinking, and they had to hurry to get back in time. This was maybe the last chance for him to speak openly with her.

He stopped walking and turned around to her.

"Listen, Rapunzel …," he started, his eyes fixated on his boots.

"I need to tell you something too," she blurted out, all big eyes and determined expression.

"Okay …" He gulped.

"Okay …" She winced.

"You go first?" She smiled reassuringly, and he nodded. But how to start? How to tell that he once again lied to her face, after promising himself to never lie to her again?

A third voice interrupted them, "Kids, I don't want to be rude, but let _me_ start."

The both of them turned around surprised. The young woman gasped and Flynn needed to grab her arm to prevent her from falling. And although he didn't know who this person was, he could read from Rapunzel's expression that this wasn't good, and that something really bad was about to happen.

Because in front of them – only a few feet away – stood Gothel.

**oOo**

Maximus' nose was to the ground and Pascal seriously doubted his friend's sanity. Didn't Max know that he was a horse and not a dog? The chameleon tried to tell his newfound friend, but the white stallion just snorted once and continued with his task.

He started over two hours ago and they still hadn't found any sign of Rapunzel or Flynn. By now both animals got seriously worried. What if this Erevan-guy already got them? What if they had been captured? Or worse, what if they were _murdered_?

Max snuffed some more and suddenly his nose got the whiff of his master in the air.

A second later he dashed off – Pascal once again clinging to his hair – desperately trying to get to the location the smell came from. Because in the air there was also the whiff of something cruel and mean.

**oOo**

It was the second time within an hour that a weapon was aimed at him. Truth, a stick wasn't very frightening, but still: It was perfect. Just _freakin'_ perfect. Ever since he stumbled upon Blondie nothing was working out for him anymore.

"Let me guess: You're a headhunter? Get in line, Lady!"

He had really had enough. This was fucking ridiculous! The girl just wanted to see those damn lanterns and asked him to bring her there. Why was everybody out there against this? Did she have some bad karma or something?

"I'm not interested in you, scum. If you want to live, get lost!"

Was she _serious_? And just yesterday he thought _Rapunzel_ was odd.

The blond woman beside him was scared, and it was clearly visible. Her hands clutched his arm tightly and he was sure that he would be able to see the marks of her nails on his skin later. But _why_ was she so scared? First of all, it was two against one. Second, although not looking older than 40, the woman was still no match to him. So really, what could she do against them?

"_Listen_, Lady …"

But he never got to finish his sentence, because the crazy one in front of him raised the stick in the air, pointed it at him and started to mumble foreign words. And suddenly he felt himself pressed against a tree with invisible ropes and no chance to escape.

"What the …" His last word couldn't leave his mouth anymore for he felt one of the invisible robes laying itself around his throat and starting to squeeze.

"Flynn!" Rapunzel screamed at the same time, not sure if she should run to him or turn to Gothel and plead with her. It took her only a moment to realize that she was powerless against the witch's magic.

"Please! Aunty! Spare him!"

"Aunty?" The raspy sound of Flynn's voice left his mouth. But the time to wonder about this turn of events would be later – if at all. Right now the situation was not in his favor. Four years he was able to escape the Kingdom's most feared Lord, and now all it took was a cruel witch and he would be a goner.

His thoughts got interrupted again, this time by the dark haired woman herself.

"My flower," she cooed, "you surly understand that this is not an option. He knows your secret, darling. You'll never be safe."

"No! NO! Aunt Gothel!" the young woman pleaded, "he's not like that. My secret's safe with him. Please, spare him!"

Again the witch declined, and again Rapunzel started to plead. It went back and forth for quite a while, the rope around Flynn's neck getting tighter and tighter by the minute, until the older woman got tired of the arguing: "Stop it, you ungrateful child! I'm not interested in what you think or what you want! I never was! You are just the _vessel_! Nearly 700 years went by and all it took was a fragile, sick woman to destroy _everything_! The flower was _mine_, and they stole it! My lovely fountain of youth! Gone! Just like that! And for what? A sick Queen and her unborn child!"

Both Rapunzel and Flynn gasped when Gothel revealed the truth, the young woman out of surprise that the older one would even admit it, the young man for he finally realized who accompanied him this whole time: _The lost princess_. The crazy female with the magic stick was the kidnapper of Corona's heiress to the throne. Who would have guessed? Flynn was about to make a sassy snide remark but the air was getting scarcer every second.

In the background the first lantern took to the skies.

But it seemed that the witch wasn't finished yet.

"Don't you understand, you stupid girl: All I need is the power you have! Nothing more! You were _never_ anything else than the source of my everlasting youth! And as soon as this commoner is finished off, I will get my precious flower back! And this time I will not let her escape! _Never again_!"

And with her last words she raised her stick again – this time pointing at Rapunzel – and in the blink of an eye later the young woman couldn't move anymore. The dark haired female drew a dagger from within the folds of her cloak and started to walk in the direction of the young man still pressed against the tree.

"No!" Rapunzel cried out as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Gothel ignored her, her eyes only fixed on the man in front of her, ready to finish him off.

A crash and flying branches made her look up in surprise, only to recognize a white horse running in her direction. The witch wasn't fast enough: Neither her hand with the stick nor the one with the dagger could react in time. She got thrown to the side by the big animal, and by that, her concentration also broke.

Flynn fell to the ground, gasping and coughing for air, his hand flying to his throat as if to check that the rope really was gone, while the warm breath from Maximus' nostrils flicked over his hair and only a single word left his lips, "_Rapunzel_."

Rapunzel on the other hand sprang to her feet and ran as fast as possible to the spot where Gothel stood only seconds before. She desperately searched the ground, knowing exactly what she had to do, when Pascal pointed the item out to her.

When Gothel came to her senses and realized what was about to happen, it was already too late. Her stick lay to far away and the dagger was in someone else's hand: With wide eyes she stared at the figure of the young woman holding it to her long blond hair.

"Rapunzel! No! My flower!" Gothel pleaded, panic rising in her voice, the shock evident on her face.

The young woman glared at the older one, tears streaming down her face, and with a voice nearly breaking announced, "This is for almost thirteen years full of lies."

With a single strike of the dagger the 70 feet of blond hair were cut waist-high, and turned brown while Gothel turned to dust – together with an earth shattering scream.

In the meantime hundreds of lanterns floated in the sky.

Only when the witch's cloak was the only thing left, Rapunzel dropped the dagger, her body shaking from heavy sobs. Finally she averted her eyes from the remains of the woman who betrayed her and they fell on the figure of the young man lying on the ground.

"Flynn!" she sobbed, hurrying over and kneeling down beside him. While he coughed again she helped him sitting up. "Are you alright?"

He turned his head to look at her, taking in her new look for the first time. Half of a smile appeared on his face, "I must have been blind for not seeing your resemblance to Queen Lilian."

Her eyes got wide, tears still streaming down her face, "You know her?"

He just nodded, giving her a full smile now, before he reached out, took her in his arms and let her sob away all the frustration, fear and panic she had to go through the last days. Her face was pressed against his shirt and her fingers clutched the lapels of his vest.

They sat like this for quite a while, before her sobs and tears got scarcer with every breath, until finally she was calm enough to be released again.

She sighed, once again turning her gaze to the spot where the cloak was left on the floor, and whispered, "I can't believe she's gone." When she turned back to him, her hands started to brush lightly through her now brown hair, "I can't believe this is gone, too."

Flynn laughed once, and together they stood up. He cupped her face in his hands, wiping away the last remains of her tears and smirked.

"Ah, don't worry, Princess. It looks good."

She smiled back, "You think?" The new nickname reminded her that he finally knew the truth. She was also thankful that he was sensitive enough to realize that _'Blondie'_ would simply bring her to tears again. Because although being thankful that her _gift _– andtherefore Gothel – was finally gone, she still had loved her blond locks quite a lot.

He released her and turned to his horse. While slightly brushing over its nostrils in thanks for saving him, he reminisced about the fact that he had nearly gotten killed thrice in the past 24 hours and although this should account as the worst day in his life, he couldn't bring himself to think this. And all because of the young, now brunette woman standing beside him, absentmindedly brushing her fingers through her hair. Therefore he winked at her and responded mischievously: "Of course. Did I ever tell you I have a thing for brunettes?"

And while Rapunzel blushed deeply, the last of the lanterns disappeared into the skies.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

********A/N:******** Words fail me in the last couple of weeks, and the story is really giving me some headaches. I try my best, but writer's block seems to have moved in with me. What should I say ... Kismet's a bitch. ;)

Many thanks to my lovely reviewers: **pureangel86, cacrulz** and** purple kimono**. You made my day, guys, and without you I totally would abandon this story. Really much and greatly appreciated! Sorry that I'm not commenting the reviews today, but I'm nearly falling asleep on my keyboard (I don't even want to know how many spelling mistakes are in here). ;)

I really can't say anthing else about this chapter, only that I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think of the character I'm introducing today. ;)

Love & Peace, my friends! *waves and jumps out*

******Disclaimer**: ****Not mine. Disney's the genius.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

After they gathered all of their stuff, they decided to continue on their way to Darrington. Although they missed the Festival of Lights it was their best option to return to the Fitzherbert-mansion to a warm bath, cozy bed and a plate full of good food. They would have a good night's rest and tomorrow at court Flynn would present Rapunzel to the royal couple and the rest of Corona's nobles.

The plan was reasonable, well thought through. Nevertheless not all of the present company agreed on it.

As soon as the young man announced they were to return to the capital city, Max started to protest vehemently. Flynn wasn't able to make sense of his horse. Even the frog … pardon – after the reptile was part of his saving-commando he silently promised to address him properly in the future – the _chameleon_ was strongly against the idea, waving his forelegs in front of his small body in a disagreeing motion.

Finally Rapunzel turned to her green-skinned friend, slightly bent her shoulders – holding the little one up close to her face – and started to talk to him – ignoring the looks she got from the man beside her. They discussed in whispers for several minutes and Flynn was only able to make out some of the words from Rapunzel and a few hisses from the animal.

At last the young woman straightened up again and turned around to the man and horse, Pascal once again sitting on her shoulder.

"You sure?" She asked again with a very confused side glance at the reptile.

Pascal nodded.

"_Absolutely_ sure?"

Another nod and rolling eyes, and the girl turned around, this time addressing Flynn, "They don't want us to return to Darrington." Pascal nodded to her words, as well as Max in the background.

"_Really_, Sweetheart? Because that wasn't obvious at all." Flynn spoke in a deadpan voice. Should he really believe that she was able to _talk_ to a _chameleon_? "_Why_ don't they want us to return?"

She would have laughed at his face if the circumstances weren't that serious. It was more than alarming what Pascal had told her a mere minute ago, Flynn's sarcasm wasn't helping the situation at all – even if she understood him, she would have reacted in the same way. But this was neither the time nor the place to tell him everything she just learned. Therefore she ignored his question and continued, "They want us to go to the estate of some noble …," she looked up to the horse, asking for affirmation, "… a _Viscount Fennimore_?" Max nodded eagerly.

The young man gasped and turned to the white stallion, "_Fennimore_?" The animal nodded again, combined with a shrill neigh, before Flynn turned back to the young woman, surprised that she really was able to talk to the reptile, for there was no possible way for her to know about his and the Viscounts connection. To the public the Fennimore's and the Fitzherbert's were both noble families acquainted to each other, nothing more. "But why?"

Her gaze fell to the ground and she started to play with a few strands of her new hair when she answered, "Don't push it, Flynn. Let's just go to this Viscount."

The brows on his face furrowed. She was beating around the bush and he didn't like it. Something bad must have happened when she wouldn't even look at him. This wouldn't do: He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her lightly, he insisted, his voice a sharp whisper, "_what_ did Pascal tell you, Rapunzel!"

**oOo**

They were on their way to the estate when the noble's men already found and escorted them to their master. Rapunzel had refused to tell him anything more than to go to the Fennimore's.

His Illustrious Highness, Viscount Hendrik Fennimore, Master of the Northern Black-Lakes, Knight of the Martagon-Lilies-Order and the King's savior in the Great War, was a man in his best years, a loving husband, and a father of ten sons and one daughter. Although to the public eyes the Fennimore's and the Fitzherbert's were playing in two different leagues (for Flynn's uncle was _Comte D'Artent_, which made him the highest noble directly after the royal family), in truth Victor and Hendrik were lifelong friends. They met in their youth while studying abroad.

After arriving at the estate Flynn and Rapunzel were ushered into one of the many rooms, while assiduously maids tried their best to fulfill their every wish, every single one of them gasping surprised when their gaze fell on the woman for the first time, but not commenting on it.

Rapunzel was overwhelmed. Never before anyone tried this hard to make her feel comfortable, quite the opposite. With Gothel it was always Rapunzel trying to make everything comfortable for her Aunt.

However the young man beside her seemed to be used to all this attention. He knew when to stretch out his arms so the maids could take off his dirty vest. He knew when to hold out his feet, when to sit down, when to decline something offered, when to accept. Suddenly there was this noble, great air about him and Rapunzel wasn't able to take her eyes off him.

She was interrupted when the Viscount entered the room, followed by three of his sons and his only daughter. Hendrik welcomed the two young people with open arms, ordering one of the boys to go and take care of Max, and was just about to tell his daughter to be at Rapunzel's disposal, when his gaze fell on the young woman beside his friend's nephew.

"I'll be jiggered," he exclaimed surprised, taking a second look, "or am I going crazy, cause I could swear Queen Lilian in her younger years stands right in front of me."

Rapunzel blushed and averted her eyes, not sure what to answer to the man's conclusion.

It was Flynn's laughter which made her look up again. The young man stepped over to Fennimore, put a hand on his shoulder and – while gesturing with the other hand at her – announced in a happy tone, "Hendrik, meet the lost one. Meet _Princess Rapunzel_."

**oOo**

At night Rapunzel was lying in the bed of her guest suite and stared at the ceiling. To find sleep was unthinkable, there were too many things swirling around in her head. Thoughts about everything and nothing in particular. She was so tired, but every time she closed her eyes another picture appeared in front of her eyes.

Flynn in her tower. Flynn bringing her to the _Snuggly Duckling_. Fighting against the soldiers. Flynn wounded. Flynn healed. Gothel threatening, hair falling, Gothel dying. Flynn safe. Flynn smiling.

Flynn. Flynn. Flynn. Everything and everywhere Flynn.

After he introduced her, after Viscount Fennimore bowed before her, calling her _'Your Royal Highness'_, or _'Her Royal Highness'_ when not directly speaking to her, after some awkward moments in which she realized that she was _noble, too_, and not only noble, even _royalty_, after all those minutes she realized one thing: She was tired to her bones.

Her feet gave away under her, and if it wouldn't have been for her companion her head would have hurt a lot more the next day. Flynn wrapped one arm around her torso and slipped the other one under her knees, picking her up like she weighed no more than a feather. He refused to let one of the servants carry her to her guest suite, and after a short apology to their host and the promise to return in a few moments, he stepped out of the room and started to walk in the direction of the guest wing.

Rapunzel wasn't sure how he knew where to go but also didn't have the energy to think about it. She felt dizzy, her vision blurry, and wanted nothing more than a bed.

Soon her body was lain down on a soft mattress and her head carefully put on a pillow.

"I …"

"Sleep. We talk tomorrow." His words were soft, accompanied by a smile, his hand lightly stroking her hair.

"You …"

"I'm not far. When you need me, I'll be here. I promise."

She returned his soft smile, leaning into his touch for a moment.

His smile froze, a puzzled expression on his face, and he started to lean in. A heartbeat later he seemed to realize what he was doing and stopped in his movements. She gazed up at him, confused and kinda sad at the same time, and he decided to at least give in a little bit, softly brushing her forehead with his lips.

"Good night, Rapunzel," he whispered, "thank you for saving me."

"No," she answered back, "thank you for saving _me_. And, Flynn?" He gave her the sign that he was listening, "I'm sorry about what you're going to learn tonight. Please don't be mad at me that I couldn't tell you myself. Good night, Flynn."

**oOo**

Viscount Fennimore sat in his private parlor, a cozy fire burning in the fireplace. On a small table in between his and another wingback chair a tablet was placed, with tea and a plate with food on it. He waited for the Prince to return.

He didn't miss the looks the both of them gave each other; he was married long enough to know when a man was in love with a woman and the other way around. Still, it broke his heart when he thought about the fact that this was doomed to fail. Not everyone was as lucky as him to be able to marry out of love. Eleven children were proof enough.

Hendrik hated to be the bearer of bad news, and this time there were simply too many obstacles to overcome. For the Princess was betrothed. And although it was the most despicable man they could think of, they could do nothing against it. Lord Erevan would make sure to get the bride he was promised.

And not only would the situation with the betrothal be a swallow of a bitter pill for the young man: There was still the situation with Victor. They heard only around noon about the arrest taking place in the early hours of the morning. They knew they had no chance to get him out of the dungeons. Victor was too valuable of a prisoner. Erevan would assure that his most loyal soldiers kept an eye on him. This was his chance to get rid of one of his most powerful rivals.

The Viscount sighed, not wanting to think about the possibility that maybe this time they couldn't save someone. That maybe this time their hands were bound. The risk of outing other members of the renitency was high. _Too_ high, a few said … Victor was their leader, this was true, but it was also him who always said that the resistance needed to be protected, _no matter what_. He always said it wasn't about the man, but the idea behind it.

The door opened and Eugene Fitzherbert entered the room, sitting down in the seat opposite of him.

Hendrik sighed again. How should he tell the young man that not only his love would be lost, but most probably the only family he had left, his beloved Uncle Victor, as well?

**oOo**

Thor thought he would need longer, but he came back soon after being sent off by Hook-Hand to find out more about the arrest – only being gone overnight. It was late in the morning when he stepped into a plain, nearly invisible pub in between two houses, in one of the darker districts of Darrington. He told the other thugs that the staff at the Fitzherbert-mansion was hysteric, because just this morning the palace-herald announced that Victor Fitzherbert, Comte D'Artent du Laventie, was found guilty of high treason against the crown and was to be hanged at noon in two days time.

The same was announced for his nephew, supplemented by the crimes of thievery, robbery, assault and resisting arrest. All in all it was not looking good for Mr. Rider, even if the death-sentencing was spoken in absence of the criminal himself. At least everybody knew that he still was on the loose.

Hook-Hand decided to keep a low profile. He knew that his friend would try everything to save his uncle, who was more of a father to the young man as the real one he only knew so shortly. Hook-Hand also knew that Flynn would need any help he could get to free the Comte, because one thing was certain: Lord Erevan would be careful. He would be accurate. And he surely was about to be _armed to the teeth_.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**********A/N:******** **Did I ever mention that I hate writer's block. It's now nearly 6 months and it seems that I can't create anything worthsome. It's a pain, I can tell you.

Nevertheless I somehow was able to write down this chapter and - surprise, surprise - I dosen't suck as much as I thought it will while writing it. :)

Many thanks to my awesome reviewers: **pureangel86, lilyluna13** and** Anonymous**. It wouldn't be the same without you! Thank you for the support, this really helps to at least try to create a new chapter.

That's it, folks. Nothing more to say, except I hope you enjoy and reviews would be lovely. I'm craving for them. ;)

Hugs & Kisses! *waves and jumps out*

******Disclaimer**: ****Not mine. Disney's the genius.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Nearly a day had passed and there was still no answer from his uncle. He sat at the desk in his royal office, loads of paperwork overflowing the surface and his generals waiting outside. After nearly eight years he had a lot to catch up on. Still, his thoughts were occupied, faltering between joy and worry. His chin rested in one of his hands, his eyes drifting out the window without realizing what they saw, the back turned away from his table.

"Adam …" Her soft voice brought him out of his reverie and made him turn around. It still sounded strange, his name coming from her mouth, but made him smile every time nonetheless.

"Belle …" He smiled at her, but when he saw the worry on her face it slipped away fast, "What's the matter, love?"

The young woman stepped nearer and finally stretched out her hand. She held a letter, but her face was showing concern.

"This letter just arrived, but it's not from your uncle. The messenger said it's very urgent and needs your immediate attention."

He stood up and took the letter from her hands, surprise washing over his face when seeing the royal seal of Corona, but only for a second before tearing the envelope open to retrieve the letter. It was written in a neat, very feminine script and the message it contained was disturbing. At the end stood the words _'remaining in deepest friendship, yours sincerely Queen Lilian of Corona'_.

Adam had to reread the letter twice, but finally his hands dropped to his side and his face showed determination. He turned around, rushed over to his desk and rang a small bell. A moment later Lumière stood in the room.

"Let the bags be packed, Lumière, and the fastest horse should be saddled. I'll leave within the next hour."

The servant looked surprised, but bowed nevertheless, and was gone only a second later. All the while Belle stood in the middle of the room and observed the whole scene. When the man didn't make an effort to explain his behavior, she stepped up to him and stopped him searching furiously through some papers by taking his hands in hers.

"I know it's none of my business, and I also know I'm way to curious for my own good, but I'm also worried, Adam. Please don't leave me in the dark. What did the letter say? Is it news from Eugene? Did something bad happen?" Her eyes were wide and curious and the worry in her voice made him wrap her in his arms.

Then he told her what he just learned. And what he was about to do.

**oOo**

Rapunzel sat in her chambers, starring out the window, overlooking nearly all of the Fennimore Estate. She was deeply engrossed in her thoughts while observing Flynn and one of the Fennimore-boys train.

When she arrived at breakfast this morning it seemed everybody was in a bad mood. And after what she learned from Pascal just the day before she probably could figure out why.

Flynn sat in his chair at one of the heads of the table, she herself at his right. Viscount Fennimore occupied the other head seat, to his right the Viscountess. Nobody looked really hungry.

The plate in front of Flynn was still untouched, and he seemed absentminded. Still, when spoken to him he was polite and charming and very, very handsome. Rapunzel hadn't missed the looks Hendrik's only daughter Lorraine gave him. Every time she saw it, it felt like a little stab in her heart and she really had to concentrate to not glare at the other one. Rapunzel had not the right to do that, she wasn't Flynn's betrothed and all the Fennimore's were very good-hearted and nice people. It wasn't fair of her. Still, every time it felt like someone was ripping her heart out.

Shortly after breakfast the young man excused himself, nearly storming out of the room, not giving her the chance to talk to him. It was Lorraine of all people who came up to her and offered to spend the rest of the morning in each other's company. Rapunzel smiled a little and then nodded.

They spent the morning in the library, hardly ever concentrating on any words, before Rapunzel couldn't take it anymore and excused herself, nearly fleeing back to her chambers. She needed to talk to Flynn.

She always thought when she finally escape the tower she would be happy. She would be _free_. She never really felt like she _belonged_ to her Aunt. Now looking back she realized it never felt like home, like family. Rapunzel was always sure that at some point she would leave that tower, find herself a nice home, a nice man. Live a happy life.

But today everything felt like a burden. Her freedom. Knowing who she really was. The things she learned the last couple of days. And not knowing how Flynn was doing was the worst burden of all.

**oOo**

"He will be safe?" The worry in her voice was unmistakable.

"I wish I could promise you that, dear."

"Will he return?" Worry mixed with fear.

"I may not know much, but this I can guarantee: Nothing in the world will keep him from returning."

"I'm not sure he knows how much I love him …"

"Trust me, dear, he knows. The broken curse is proof enough."

Belle saw Adam riding off, knowing sleep would be scarce the following nights.

**oOo**

Flynn's sword shot down and his opponent – Karl, Hendrik's oldest son – was only able to react in the very last second. They sparred for nearly an hour now, and the young man knew that it wouldn't take much longer before he was overpowered, Fitzherbert seemed unstoppable.

The reason behind it was rage. And hurt. And the feeling of defeat.

Rage when he thought about the fact, that his uncle was held prison in the castles dungeons. That the King – their _friend_ and the man they promised to protect – sentenced him to death. When he thought about Rapunzel being promised to this sly scumbag Erevan. _His_ Rapunzel. Sweet, innocent, gorgeous, wonderful Rapunzel.

And hurt, when he couldn't come up with a plan to rescue either of them. When time seemed to be running out.

Defeat, when Rapunzel smiled at him with sparkling eyes, unaware about the plans which were made for her future, without her knowledge. Without a choice. And he couldn't do anything about it. When she wanted to return to the royal court – to her family – he needed to assure that nobody ever knew that he was the one who found her, who brought her back. Nobody could ever know that they were _acquainted_ to each other. He was the public enemy number one, so clearly no proper association for a princess.

Karl raised his hand, showing Flynn that he gave up. There was no chance to win this fight against the Prince of Laventie. Both men's breath was heavy from exhaustion.

"You're sure this plan will work, Eugene?" Karl bent down under the water-jet of the well to wash away the sweat on his face and in his hair.

"It has to." Flynn copied the other man's actions. When he looked up afterwards his eyes fell on the dark haired figure in one of the windows. He excused himself and hurried away.

**oOo**

"No!"

Never before in her life was Rapunzel so vehemently against something. Never before in her life, she stood her ground. Never _ever_ before was she so afraid.

"This is my only chance, Princess. You need to stay out of it."

After he discovered her in the window and excused himself from the sparring, he made his way into the Fennimore-estate and up to her chambers. His heart was beating fast, and he was actually a little afraid of the things he needed to tell her shortly, for Fennimore and himself came up with something close to a plan the night before, although way too many uncertainties came along with it. Normally a plan way too risky for a Flynnigan Rider, but this time he had no other choice. It was risky and dangerous, and most probably doomed to fail, but it was also a chance to safe his uncle. His _only_ chance.

So he came to her to tell her about it and ask her to stay out of it. He tried to make her see, that he wouldn't – he _couldn't_ succeed if he knew she wasn't to return safely to the royal court. Flynn was worried about her and he tried to make her understand.

Rapunzel refused vehemently to understand. She herself was worried about his well-being and this rescue-plan was more of a suicide-plan than anything else. And if she saw just the remote chance for him to stay well and alive she would take it. Without hesitation.

"Didn't you hear me? I said no! I put my veto in!" She crossed her arms in front of her, eyebrows knitted. Her grass-green eyes literally shot daggers at him. If Erevan wouldn't kill him, surely Rapunzel would have the honors.

Flynn frowned, "You have no veto!"

Rapunzel gasped, "I sure do!"

"You don't!"

"I _do_!"

He grabbed her shoulders, their noses nearly touching. "NO! YOU! DON'T!"

She tried to struggle free, but his grip – although not painful – was like iron. This made her furious – and at the same time worried sick. She nearly choked up, her gaze determined, but her heart sinking with a bad feeling the longer he tried to stare her down.

"Don't you dare …" In the very last second she held in a sob, tears glistering in her eyes, needing all her willpower to not let them fall.

His grip softened, but he didn't let go of her, while his face changed from angry to pleading. He started to talk again, this time not with rage, but softly begging, "Rapunzel! Please! Promise me! You need to promise me not to intervene, no matter what! I need to know that you are safe. If anything happens to you …," he cut himself off, taking his eyes from her for a mere second, before his gaze returned, his eyes boring into hers with determination, "Please, sweetheart! Promise me."

He addressed her with one of the endearments he so often used in the last days and she hated him in this moment, for she couldn't deny him this promise, even if everything screamed at her to not let him get away with this, to not cave in, to stand her ground. For his sake, and only his. Because this was everything that was important to her, knowing he was safe.

But Rapunzel saw his face, saw the worry for her wellbeing, the fear for her not being able to return safely to the royal court. How could she disappoint him in any way? He was looking at her so desperately, how in the world could she deny him anything he asked for?

"I promise."

He released the breath he was holding and she stepped forward and embraced him tightly.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **The muse seems to be in a 'Ok, maybe I'll kinda help you'-mode. Next chapter of Kismet and - again - it was quite the pain to write (I'm just not the one for drama).

As usual many, many thanks to my wonderful reviewers: **A, Azure-x-Roze, Ilovemutemath, lilyluna13** and **Liliththestormgodess. **:)

Enough of the rambling, I just hope you enjoy the chapter. And for myself I hope that better times come soon. Again, all this drama to write is killing me. I seriously need some fluff. :)

Hugs & Kisses! *waves and jumps out*

******Disclaimer**: ****Not mine. Disney's the genius.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Never before had this many people gathered to observe an execution. Comte Victor was a very popular man, loved by many and respected by most. Nobody could understand that the King had sentenced him to death, especially for the crime of hiding the secret of Flynn Rider. For Flynn was the public's hero. He always fought for the good cause, never keeping anything for himself, always looking out for the poor and weak. If all, Victor Fitzherbert should be honored, not hanged.

But now they were here, waiting for the headsman, the priest, and Erevan's men with the prisoner. The herald would read the bill of indictment shortly and a sort of panic started to grip the people. Lord Erevan himself was nowhere to be seen.

_Yet_, Flynn thought to himself. He was sure that his rival wouldn't be far. One hasn't that many chances to witness the greatest enemy's death.

Flynn hid somewhere in the back together with a few masked men. Fennimore hired some mercenary, they couldn't use the Viscounts own men. The risk to lose yet another member of the renitency just because one of his soldiers was recognized was simply not acceptable.

The young man just gave the men their instructions and one after another slipped away to his post. Shortly after, Flynn was standing alone, hidden by some barrels and boxes and trying to clear his mind from all kinds of thoughts. Mostly he tried to clear his mind from the look on Rapunzel's face when they said goodbye earlier. And the feel of her lips on his cheek when she gave him a kiss goodbye, thanked him once again, wished him luck, and tried to suppress the tears threatening to fall uncontrollably as soon as she let them.

Drums started to roll and pulled him out of his thoughts. King James and Queen Lilian appeared at the high ranks and took their seats in between all the other nobles. The King looked mad, even angry, while the Queen – although trying to seem calm – was shocked. Viscount Fennimore was up there too, together with his oldest son and a figure clad in a cloak, the face invisible.

The priest started to climb the stairs to the gallows, followed by the headsman. They stopped on the platform just as the doors across the place opened and Victor was lead out, behind him the herald and Lord Erevan.

The crowd gasped, a few cried out in shock. A murmur started to spread and soon the voices started to get louder. No longer hushed whispers, but outraged cries for "_Mercy!_" and "_Release him!_". When Erevan passed the crowd they called him a murderer and a monster, but the Lord seemed unfazed. More than that, he looked peaceful, almost _happy_.

Victor didn't look good. He was dirty, his whole body bruised and bloody. Nothing was left of the once vibrant man, he looked old and broken, his limbs hanging off him, his head bowed down, his walk heavy. _His spirit gone_.

Captive and keeper arrived at the platform, the herald started to read the verdict.

Flynn drew his bow.

**oOo**

She heard the crowd cursing and recognized a restrained cry from her left. She couldn't even think about the fact that her parents, _her biological parents_, were only a few feet away from her.

She saw Flynn drawing his bow, and the second he released the arrow she gasped, her hands flying to her mouth in shock, the tears now streaming freely. For a moment later Erevan's soldiers were throwing themselves at him.

The arrow came to rest in the headsman chest, stopping his heart from beating. Chaos started to unroll.

The crowd started to scream and the blink of an eye later people were running in all directions. The royal guards grabbed the King and Queen and rushed them into the castle. The nobles – quite similar to the crowd – cried out of shock, fleeing into the castle right after their Royal Highnesses.

Lord Erevan in the meantime ordered his men around, but seemed collected and not at all worried. It looked like he was awaiting such a move. He was standing up on the gallows, his hand around Victor's arm, overlooking the panicked crowd, while the mercenaries emerged from their hiding spots and started to fight the royal guards.

Rapunzel's eyes were trained on the lone figure trying to fight off all the soldiers. She knew he was outnumbered. He knew that as well. Still, he fought with everything he had in him.

But it wasn't enough. It took a few more moments until two soldiers got the upper hand. Flynn was caught. Erevan grabbed Victor and started to drag him with him in the direction of the caught thief.

**oOo**

The young woman shot forward, desperate and angst-ridden, only to be stopped by four arms. Viscount Fennimore and his son were holding her back.

"Let me …!"

"This is not your fight, your Royal Highness! Do not forget the promise you gave him. I for sure will not forget mine." Fennimore interrupted her, but she was able to see the same struggle on his face that she was feeling.

"But Flynn …," she tried again, but was interrupted once more.

"He knew what he was getting into. He knew the risks and the likelihood of failure. Once again, Princess: This is not your fight. Your only concern has to be your safe return to the royal court."

His demeanor made her furious and she tried again to free herself. Without success. How could he talk like that? How could he _not_ try to help him? How could he _watch_ but do nothing?

"How can you just watch and do nothing about it?" Her tears made her vision blur and the struggle against the arms holding her back started to hurt. She felt exhausted, in the last couple of days she had cried more than in her entire life.

Viscount Fennimore sighed and averted his eyes, before whispering, "Because this is the promise _I _need to keep."

And he told her about the night before. About Flynn coming to him and making him swear to protect Rapunzel. To bring her back to her family. That no harm would ever befallen her and to try everything in his might to keep her safe from Lord Erevan. To not interrupt the fight, no matter what. Like his uncle, he had used the same words: It wasn't about the man, but the idea behind it. The renitency was too important. They could survive the fall of Comte Victor, they would survive Flynn Rider's death. But Flynn knew he would never forgive himself if anything happened to Rapunzel. Sweet, innocent, gorgeous, wonderful Rapunzel. _His_ Rapunzel.

So after he pulled the crown out of his satchel, he held it out to the Viscount and let him swear all of the previously mentioned. Fennimore wanted to object, but the young man did not want to hear it.

"If I have to die, at least I know my love is safe."

_His love_. He never said that out loud before. He never even thought it. It was good to get it out in the open and it didn't matter that Fennimore was the first one to hear it. _His love_. Yes, Rapunzel was his love, nothing in the world would ever change that. Her safety was more important than anything else. It was more important than his own life. _His love_.

**oOo**

An earth shattering scream interrupted Fennimore's explanation and just like that the tumult calmed down, only leaving gasps, and shock, and horror stricken faces. Rapunzel and the two men turned surprised to the Kings confidant. The soldiers and mercenaries had stopped fighting. Everybody's eyes were drawn to the Lord and the disgraced Prince. Latter was kneeling in front of the other, arms held back by two soldiers, tears streaming down his face.

"Victor!" Another scream, this one more painful, more worried, more defeated and desperate.

Both cries escaped the young man's throat, after witnessing Erevan's cruelty. His uncle's pain stricken expression would never leave him again, the shocked face would haunt him forever.

Tears pooled in the old man's eyes, his arms holding on to the sword in his abdomen, before slowly sinking to his knees, never leaving his nephew's gaze once. His breath turned heavy, but he was still alive.

"I will _kill_ you!" Flynn's voice boomed over the palace, "I swear to god, to my ancestors, and everything in my might: You will pay! You will die! I will show no mercy!" He struggled against the hold of the soldiers, but to no purpose.

Erevan took a few steps to stand right in front of his greatest enemy, looking down on him with pure satisfaction, and replied calmly, "That's just it … Flynnigan … _nothing's_ longer in your might." And then he started to laugh maniacally before he grabbed his gloves and while putting them on ordered, "Kill him. He's no longer worth of my attention."

Lord Erevan turned around and started to leave the courtyard.

**oOo**

The Viscount tried to hold the young woman up on her feet, while his son needed to put his hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming out to the captured thief. After the Lord spoke the death sentence, the promise she gave Flynn no longer had any weight. He was to die; she would do _everything_ to stop this from happening. _This_ was her greatest fear coming true.

Forgotten were the plans to return to her parents. Forgotten was the promise to stay out, to keep quiet, to not intervene, no matter what. If it wasn't for the Viscount and his son she would already be halfway to him.

"Princess!" Fennimore pleaded in whispers, "you promised! You promised _him_!"

It felt like the world was crashing down on her, and with sobs shaking her body she suddenly, and without any doubt, realized that she was deeply and forever _in love_ with Flynnigan Rider.

**oOo**

It was the same moment, a man, not very big and kinda heavy, but without a doubt merciless and dangerous, stepped out of the shadows a few feet away from the departing Lord, raised his arm with the sword to Erevan's throat and stated amused, "Not so fast, my friend."

And with that said, more figures stepped out of the shadows. He was surrounded.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

****A/N:**** I can't believe the next chapter of Kismet is done, too. After Getting Married is finally updated I was in the mood for some fairy tale, so what better to write about than Tangled? :)

You know the routine, kids: Thanks to my wonderful reviewers of last chapter adrilabelle and Liliththestormgoddess. Reviews are like chocolate cookies, so many, many thanks for them.

That's all, folks! Hope you enjoy. Reviews would be FUUUUUUUN, so bring 'em on! :D *waves and jumps out*

********Disclaimer**: ******Not mine. Disney's the genius.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Rapunzel nearly fainted out of joy when she saw their friends coming out of the shadows.

Hook-Hand's sword didn't falter once. A broad smirk was on his face as he made Erevan step over to the gallons, tied his hands behind his back, and finally made him hang upside down. Every cursing word out of the Lord's mouth sounded like the sweetest melody to him.

Meanwhile the other pub-thugs disarmed the royal guards and freed the Prince, who rushed to his uncle's side as soon as he wasn't held back anymore. His arms gripped the body of the older man, his hand desperately searching for the ones of his uncle.

"Victor!" His voice was full of raw emotions.

"Eugene," Victor smiled weakly, before unconsciousness finally made his pain disappear.

Everything else happened in a blur, and when asked later on, the only thing the young man was able to remember was his last glance at Rapunzel, all the way up at the high ranks, and the smile she gave him, before he and the others turned a corner and disappeared, Erevan's cursing in the background.

**oOo**

After the tumult at the execution, Viscount Fennimore brought her back to his estate. Her smile stayed on the whole time, remembering that Flynn had survived. He was safe.

And a small part of her even hoped he would come and get her, even though she knew that this wasn't going to happen. The day after tomorrow she would return to the royal court, to her parents. To commence her duties as _Princess of Corona_. Flynnigan Rider was not the proper association for royalty. Flynnigan Rider was not the proper association _period_.

And still, a small part of her hoped – even _prayed_ – for his appearance. If she had to choose between the royal court and Flynn, it would always be him.

But he didn't show. No letter arrived, no messenger, not even a carrier pigeon. Rapunzel was kinda disappointed.

And then she remembered his uncle. And felt ashamed that she didn't think about him sooner. Flynn must have been worried sick for the older man's life and she didn't spare a single thought for him. The princess even blushed, although nobody was there to witness her musings. Except for Pascal, but he wasn't judging.

The slight knock on the door of her room made her look away from the window for the first time in hours. Her eyes were burning and her back was stiff from standing motionless for such a long time. She hadn't even registered how hard she was staring outside in hopes of Flynn's appearance.

It knocked again and this time she called out to the visitor. The door opened and Viscount Fennimore stepped into the room.

"Please excuse my unannounced appearance, Your Royal Highness," he started, pointing at a group of chairs and a small table, taking a seat, only moments after Rapunzel sat down herself, "As you know I made a promise to Prince Eugene and I'm a man of my word. And there is one more thing he asked me to tell you."

**oOo**

The summer residence of Earl Morowyn near the borders of Laventie was the perfect hideout for them. They were in need of a good hideout at the moment. Victor needed immediate medical attention, Max needed rest, and the pub-thugs needed refreshments.

Flynn needed sleep. And some privacy. But most of all he needed to get his head cleared.

He could never return to Corona again. The truth of this thought hit him like a brick wall. The Kingdom of Corona had grown to be his home, just as Laventie was his home. More than a third of his life he had lived there. He grew up in the streets of Darrington, surrounded by family, friends and – later on – enemies. He turned from an arrogant, half-baked youth into the adult he now was.

He fell in love with Corona's future Queen. Without even knowing who she was in the first place. A liaison doomed from the very beginning. And yet nothing that could be avoided in any way. And if he could decide to do everything over once again, he would still choose Rapunzel.

Because Rapunzel was _everything_.

Sometime between worrying about his uncle, realizing that Corona was lost to him forever, and his thoughts about the Princess, Flynn must have fallen asleep. The next thing he knew was the loud pounding on his door and one of Morowyn's servants pleading to him to please wake up. He was needed immediately. Something regarding his uncle.

Only minutes later the young man was at Victor's side. He looked much better than the day before. At first the stabbing wound seemed worse then it turned out to be in the end. The older Fitzgerald was just exhausted, pained and already wounded from Erevan's painful questioning. Now he was on the mend. Which was good for they had to leave to Laventie as soon as possible. Even if Flynn didn't know what would await them there. How would the curse affect them?

"Eugene," Victor smiled when his nephew entered the room, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you again, my boy."

"Aw, Victor," the younger one smirked, returning to his old, carefree, charming self – even if just for the sake of his uncle's health – and sat down beside his bed. "Didn't I tell you I can take care of myself? I did return unharmed from our adventures."

The older man just smiled, grateful for the younger one's demeanor. He didn't need the worried looks everybody else gave him. He would return to his old strength, he could feel it in his bones. Of course it would take a while, but this was not the first time Victor Fitzherbert was wounded.

Knowing that his family was safe would help the process. This was also the reason why he called out for his nephew right after waking up.

"Listen, Eugene," he patted the young man's cheek, "I've got news, son."

But before Victor was able to explain the whole complexity of the situation, the door was opened and Flynn looked for the first time again – after almost eight whole years –into his older brother's human face.

**oOo**

The _Tip-Tap Tip-Tap_ of the hooves of the horses. The waves of the great lake brushing the shore. The wind rustling through the branches of the trees. Pascal's slight snoring on her shoulder.

Background noises, when something so much more important happened just mere hours ago. Rapunzel's gaze was firmly on the object she was holding in her hands, while the carriage she was sitting in brought her once again back to Darrington. She was travelling alone, if you could even say that, for she was accompanied by more than 20 of Fennimore's soldiers, solely for her protection. It was dark outside and the lights of Corona's capital city were already visible at the horizon.

"We are soon to arrive, Milady," one of the men called from outside and she thanked him.

The Viscount explained that she would be brought to the Fennimore Townhouse. That she would travel alone to not gain too much attention. That it had to be at night to ensure her safety. Only the innermost circle of the renitency was informed.

Fennimore had told her everything the night before. Flynn had made him promise to tell her about what they were fighting for. The young thief made sure that she knew what she was getting into as well, to ensure that she could prepare herself.

She loved him even more for that.

Rapunzel would be presented to the royal couple and the rest of the nobles at tomorrow's meeting of court. Fennimore would accompany her, he would present her.

He would act the role of being the one who found her. Saved her. Brought her back.

It broke her heart not to be able to tell the truth. It made her furious that she had to start the relationship with her parents on a lie. Or at least with her father, because her mother was in the loop regarding the renitency, as she learned. Rapunzel could tell her the truth as soon as she got the chance. But only to her, and that wasn't fair. So first she protested, but soon she saw the point: This wasn't only about her anymore. The lives of other people – of whole _families_ – were at stake. The renitency was there when she needed help the most, now it was her turn to keep them safe.

They had told her the story she needed to remember: The Viscount and his two oldest sons were hunting when – by chance – they stumbled upon her tower when a deer passed through the secret entryway. They saved her from the claws of the wicked witch who kept her locked up for her magical hair. They cut the blond looks which turned the witch into dust. Afterwards they brought her back to the Fennimore estate where they discovered who she really was. End of story.

A hump in the road broke the train of her thoughts, her gaze still on the object in her hands. Carefully she brushed her index finger over the fine craftsmanship.

Rapunzel held the crown of Corona's Princess in her hands, knowing fully that it belonged to her and still cursing the thing. Nobody ever asked her if she even _wanted_ to have it.

**oOo**

Max neighed, pleased as the brush ran through his mane again, visibly enjoying the extra attention he got. After all, he truly deserved it, once again saving Eugene's butt. Even though he missed Pascal. It didn't happen that often to find a friend in all this crazy business his master was entangled with.

The stable doors opened and a large man entered. Max had never seen him before today, but Eugene was acting differently around him. The stallion wasn't sure what he should think about this, but decided to be careful. It wouldn't be the first friend turning his back on them.

As the man approached his master, Max stepped protectively in front of him, eyeing the stranger suspiciously.

"It's fine, Max," Eugene smiled while patting his neck, "He will not hurt us."

"You were gone fast, Gene." The man stopped at the box, his arms rested on top of the wooden entrance of it.

"I wanted to give you and Victor the chance to catch up. He still tires out really fast," he looked at him, still not believing that he was really standing in front of him, "we have enough time to catch up now, Adam."

The man grinned, stepped into the box and put his hands on Eugene's shoulders, "You're an adult now, little brother. I can't believe how much time has passed. It's so good to finally see you again."

They embraced each other tightly, brothers reunited.

When they broke apart it was the younger man's turn to smirk, "And now tell me all about Lumière, Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth. And of course about the young lady who was able to break the curse, and if you're prepared that I'm going to steal her away from you."

Adam laughed out loud, before putting his arm around his brother's shoulders and replied while they walked out of the stables, "You're gonna love her. She's smart, and funny, and caring, and everything a man could dream of. Her name's Belle and it doesn't do her enough justice. You will meet her soon, Gene. When we'll return to Laventie …"

Adam carried on about his love and Eugene smiled and nodded, even if his own thoughts were drifting off. He was happy for his older brother, happy that the curse was broken, happy he could return to his homeland.

Even if at the same time his heart was aching that he had to leave.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

****A/N:**** It's doooooooooone! I can't believe it. This was probably the most difficult chapter so far. And the tragic thing about it: I had all the ideas in my head. For weeks. I just couldn't write them down. Don't know why.

But it's done now and I'm DELIGHTED, AMAZAED and totally ENTHRALLED about the feedback for the last chapter. It was so wonderful to receiving all these review-mails. *sigh* So many, many, many thanks to: **Liliththestormgoddess, adrilabelle, cacrulz, RLS, kittyhawk09, Ashlinka, Elizabella **and** quoththeraven5**. Hugs and kisses to all of you! ;)

About the chapter there's only one thing to say: Never before it took me 14 chapters to come to this point. You'll see what I mean. ;D

And I'm done now. Hope you love the chapter as much as I do. Never forget: Reviews are love! And make me dance around all day and sing about rainbows and unicorns. I'm quite sure most of you don't want to see something like that, but me it makes happy. ;) ENJOY!

*waves and jumps out*

********Disclaimer**: ******Not mine. Disney's the genius.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

"You're insane!" The angry growl from his brother was very similar to a bark. Even if Eugene never saw him in his cursed form, he could imagine vividly how his voice must have sounded.

"You must be under the false impression that it will make me stay the more you say it. Sorry, bro, but this needs to be done." His voice was dripping with sarcasm while he clamped Max's saddle securely.

"This is suicide, Gene! You can't do this!" The bark was gone; now Adam's pleading voice reached his ears. He could hear the worry within, but he simply ignored it.

They were going to return to Laventie the next morning. This was his last chance.

"Watch me!" The younger one replied swinging himself up into the saddle and before Adam was able to grab the reins his brother was riding off the estate.

**oOo**

Corona was asleep. As far as she could tell just a few soldiers were patrolling around the palace and most of them were quite a bit drunk after the three days of non-stop celebrations for the return of the Lost Princess Rapunzel.

It was the beginning of her fourth day back at the palace and the beginning of the sixth day since she last saw Flynn. She missed him. Terribly. Every other moment something would happen and her thoughts would drift off to something he did, or showed her, or told her, or when he smiled at her with this lovely smirk of his, and this mischievous glint in his eyes.

Fennimore had kept his word. The day after she returned to Darrington he presented her to the surprised royal couple and the rest of the court. A murmur was going through the crowd, a shocked and surprised expression on the King and Queen's faces, when the Viscount stepped in front of them – the hooded figure of a young woman beside him – and announced in a clear and ceremonious voice, "Your Royal Highnesses! It is my pleasure and uttermost joy to finally be able to fulfill your heart's biggest desire and return to you your long lost daughter: _Rapunzel Victoria Adelaide Marie Louisa Andromeda_, Crown Princess of Corona."

Surprise gasps, shocked cries and even more murmurs were the results when said Princess lifted the hood, and in front of them stood the accurate copy of Queen Lilian.

After that, all she felt was two pairs of arms wrapping themselves around her. Tears on the skin of her face. Joyful sobs shaking her body. Endearments in her ears. For the first time in two days all her thoughts were completely on something else other than Flynn.

She was back. She had her arms wrapped around her parents. She had finally returned _home_.

Court was closed for the day. The King announced an official holiday; celebrations for the whole country were organized. Everybody should feel the Royal Couples joy of their child returning after so many years.

This was three days ago and her happiness of returning to her family was constantly overshadowed by the loss she felt whenever her thoughts returned to her royal thief. She promised herself to not cry anymore. She cried so many tears the last couple of days, she was _drained_ of them; she wasn't sure one of the salty drops would leave the corner of her eyes even if she wanted it to.

_No more tears. No more tears. No more tears. Please, Lord, no more tears._

Her new mantra, repeating itself over and over again.

The nightly breeze coming from the great lake made her shiver and she decided to return to her chambers. It was late anyways and she probably should get some sleep. Tomorrow her tutoring would begin, as well as meeting all members of the royal counsel, the rest of the royal court, and her new ladies-in-waiting.

She wrapped the shawl tighter around her shoulders and just turned around to go back when a movement at the corner of her eye caught her attention.

And in the dim light of the moon a figure emerged from the shadows.

**oOo**

The newest turns of event made the Lord almost giddy. Everything seemed to fall in place for him. Truth, it wasn't his finest moment when that horde of barbarians took him by surprise and let him hang upside down from the gallons. It made him angry that Rider always seemed to be one step ahead of him.

But not this time. Because now all advantages lay with him.

First and foremost, Flynn Rider no longer was a threat. He got discovered, he was on the run, he could never return, Prince or not. The Kingdom of Laventie was no longer seen as an ally. The renitency had to take not only one but two blows at once with losing their leader – Comte Victor – and at the same time their most efficient tool: the _Master of Thieves_. It would take them weeks, maybe _months_, to recover their losses. Months Erevan could use to concentrate on other things.

Which led him to his second advantage: His betrothed.

A silly girl, not knowing what it meant to lead a country, to be part of a royal court. With no idea of handling herself, arriving in a world absolutely unfamiliar to her.

And he would take full benefit of that. Would ensure that they got married as soon as possible. How tragic it would be when shortly after the wedding his dear in-laws would die in a tragic boat ride? Or during horse ride through the woods? Maybe an ambush?

The King and Queen are dead. _Long live the Queen_.

His lovely bride would be devastated, losing her parents so shortly after finally returning to them. The grief would make it impossible for her to lead a country. Lucky for her that by then she was going to have a husband at her side.

The Lord – in his obliging, generous demeanor – would be happy to support his wife by taking over the state affairs. And – oh no – suddenly the new Queen would fall sick! What was happening to her young body, to her young mind? Was it the grief? Was it the new responsibility?

Was it the loss of her true love?

Erevan wasn't a fool. From the very first beginning he knew that Viscount Fennimore's story of his downright luck to stumble upon the princess was a big fat lie. Not only because the Brothers Stabbington told him what happened in the woods the last time they ran into this bastard Rider. Every feature of the princess was the perfect description of the thief's companion, except for the hair.

He was not interested in the story of what had happened that 70 feet of blond hair turned into waist long brown locks. It wasn't important to his plans.

Important was to get married to the princess. If everything worked out as he planned this would happen within the fortnight.

**oOo**

A surprised gasp left her lips and her eyes widened. Silver moonlight was falling on him, bathing him in a soft glow.

The next thing she knew her body crashed into his, her hands finding their way into his hair, his arms pulling her into him. _Their lips meeting in a frantic kiss_.

An unknown hunger consumed both of them, hands roaming, lips meeting again, and again, and again. Every time more passionately, more urgently, more _breathtakingly_. A sob finally escaped her and he stopped kissing her, his lips hovering only inches from hers. His hands brushed through her hair, over her cheeks, his thumbs grazing her lips and softly wiping the tears away that now fell freely; the new mantra forgotten.

"What is it, love?" he whispered, before pressing kisses on her forehead, her cheeks, her eyelids.

"You're safe," she sighed, holding onto him for dear life when another sob shook her body. "You came back to me."

"Rapunzel …," his hands caressed her hair and then he embraced her tightly, his face pressed to the soft skin where her neck met her shoulder, and mumbled "… we don't have much time." He felt her nodding softly, another sigh reached his ears, but he wasn't ready to let go of her yet.

They stood like that for some time, breathing in the scent of the other, memorizing every curve, every detail of them. Realizing that their bodies seemed to be made for each other. Her fragile figure complimented his broad stature, fitting perfectly together, leaving no space between them. Her breath brushed over his shoulder, her hands clasped the material of his shirt, her heart beat in synch with his own.

Surprisingly it was the princess who leaned back first.

"Tell me what's going to happen, Flynn." Her green eyes were full of worry, but he was able to read her other emotions as well: hope, relief, total trust. _Love_.

Once again he took her face in his hands, his thumbs brushing her cheekbones, "I need to leave, Rapunzel. Corona is no longer safe for me and my family."

He felt her gulp, but nodding nonetheless, and softly begged, "Take me with you."

He was tempted, oh so very tempted. She begged him to take her with him. Never before had anything sounded so appealing, so right in his mind, so _perfect_. And still this was not an option.

"Don't tempt me, Rapunzel. I would love nothing more than to take you with me. But we cannot do this, love. And you know that."

Rapunzel nodded again, her gaze turning to the ground, understanding but still disappointed. And even if she understood, she still felt betrayed. Why was everyone else more important than them? Why couldn't the both of them live happily ever after? Why did she have to be the freakin' princess? Why was everything so complicated?

Wasn't he a prince? Didn't everyone expect her to marry a prince someday? Why not him?

She took a tentative step back, but Flynn was fast to react, and embraced her again.

"Don't misunderstand me, love. This doesn't mean I'm giving up on you. On _us_."

Her head shot up. "Flynn …"

"I promise you, Rapunzel, I'll come back. I'll find a way. Nothing can keep me away. Nothing will ever be able to stop me from returning to you. I'll find a way to get back to you. I promise, love. We will be together again."

She nodded slightly, cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his for a brief second.

Afterwards they stood together calmly, their foreheads touching, eyes closed. Memorizing their last moments together. The mingling of their breaths. The fingers of their hands interwoven. The warmth of their bodies.

One last moment and he took a step back, their hands still touching each other, eyes now open and not wavering for a second.

"I love you, Rapunzel."

"I love you, Flynn."

He stepped into the shadows and was gone.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Short one today, I promise (because I want you to read the new chapter ASAP). ;)

This chapter was so fun to write. Not, because it's very funny in itself - quite the contrary - but I was totally motivated (because of your reviews). I started to work on it, looked at the concept I created before starting this story and knew what I had to write about. So I sit and write, and it simply flows out of me. I'm halfway done when suddenly an idea hits me. First I ignore it, telling myself to not get away with this story when I worked so hard to get a good concept done in the first place and - really - I need to learn to stick to it. But the idea is nagging at me, whispering words into my ear and they sound like "_But what if the new idea is even a BETTER concept?_". This makes me think again, so I stop writing the chapter as it SHOULD be, and start writing as it COULD be.

What I try to say is: I went with the new idea, rewrote the whole concept ... and I love it. And I really hope you do, too.

As always I have to thank my reviewers for their constant support: **adrilabelle, quoththeraven5, Liliththestormgoddess, kittyhawk09, KairiXPrincessXofXLight **and **xperfecttears** (sorry, ff-net doesn't allow me to write your name with the dot in it ... maaaaaan!).

Of course also a biiiiiiig thank you to my beta Kassandra. She is - as Barney Stinson would say it - AWESOME! ;)

Enough of my talking. Hope you enjoy the new chapter, and it would be really great to hear what you think about it. The thing with dancing around and singing about unicorns and rainbows still applies. ;)

ENJOY! ;) *waves and jumps out*

********Disclaimer**: ******Not mine. Disney's the genius.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

The castle looked exactly like he remembered it, huge, white and jutting out over the adjoining forest. When they came nearer Eugene could see craftsmen working on a new glass pane, the gardeners transplanting rosebushes and flowers, and – out the corner of his eye – the doors of the main entrance opening.

Moments later a bunch of people scurried out of his former home, all of them familiar faces. Except for one. She stood a little bit behind the others, her hands clasped in front of her, a smile on her face. Her hair was like dark wood, the skin pale, lips like rose petals. The slim figure clutched in a simple blue dress, with a white blouse underneath and an apron around her waist.

They were halfway down the approach, when Adam sped up his horse to get there faster. A mere minute later he jumped off the horse, gave the reins to the waiting stable boy and turned to the entrance.

The blink of an eye later the unknown girl was in his brother's arms kissing him, before whispering, "Thank god you're unharmed." She beamed up at Adam, her face showing the love and relief, and his brother didn't look any different.

Eugene felt a stab in his heart when he thought about the fact that he wouldn't be able to hold Rapunzel in his arms for quite a while. Her smiling face wouldn't look up at him, her soft laugh wouldn't reach his ears.

He swallowed the depressing feelings and put on a huge smile for his family. After he slipped off Max, padded his neck, gave him an apple, and let another stable boy lead him away, he turned to the entrance of the castle. Some valets already rushed over to the carriage to assist Victor, but Eugene only saw all those familiar faces standing at the bottom of the stairs. Mrs. Potts, the woman who took over the role of his mother after his parents died. Lumière, his always happy, always gallant, always mischievous partner in crime, the one he learned his tricks from. And Cogsworth, who always tried to get some sense into him. And all the others: Chip, Mrs. Potts son, who was just born before the curse hit; Babette, the chamber maid, from which he received his first kiss; Madame Armoire, the seamstress, who always sang; Chef Bouche, the cook, who Eugene secretly was afraid of when he was little. All of them stood there and looked at him, huge eyes and not able to move an inch.

The young man laughed, spread his arms and joked, "Well, after eight years I imagined a happier welcome."

It was like the spell was broken. Suddenly he felt Mrs. Potts crushing him to her chest, Lumière ruffling his hair, and Cogsworth's hand tapping his shoulder.

"My boy! It's so good to have you back!" Mrs. Potts hiccupped, tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks.

"_Mon dieu_, didn't you turn into a handsome young fella? _Les mademoiselles_ must be crazy about you. _D'accord_?" Lumière winked at him.

"Well, well! This is a pleasant turn of events, I must say. It's marvelous to have you back, young man!" Cogsworth in his ever stiff demeanor announced. Nevertheless, Eugene was sure he never heard such pleased words out of the older man's mouth.

After everyone had his turn welcoming the young prince, everything calmed down a little, people returned to their duty. Mrs. Potts wrapped an arm through his and announced while patting it, "You must be tired to the bones, my dear. Babette, you and the girls get the chambers for the young master ready. And prepare a bath as well. Chef Bouche, the boy needs something to eat!" Cogsworth joined in her orders and started to shoo the people away. Eugene smirked, instantly feeling at home again, and then he finally stopped in front of the young woman who made his return possible in the first place.

She stood hand in hand with his brother, a broad smile on her face after witnessing such a warm welcome, and waiting for Adam to introduce her.

"Gene, this is Belle. Belle, this is my little brother, Eugène."

"I'm so happy to finally meet you, Eugene!"

She stretched out her arm to shake his hand, but he stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her instead, embracing her tightly, and whispered softly, "Thank you!"

At first Belle gasped in surprise, but only moments later she relaxed in his arms, the soft smile appeared again and with a happy sign answered, "My pleasure."

**oOo**

Her ladies-in-waiting had left for the night and a relieved sigh escaped Rapunzel.

Life at the palace was nothing like she had imagined. Of course, it was thrilling and exciting, and she took in any information she could like a sponge absorbing water, but still it was exhausting and confusing. And lonely. Even if she never was alone throughout the day.

Precautions, her father had explained. He was so afraid of losing her again, that she was to be surrounded by someone at every moment. Only at night she was left alone in her chambers, but not before the windows were checked and two guards were placed in front of her door.

Rapunzel felt more and more like she had escaped her prison with Gothel only to replace it with an imprisoned life here in the castle.

The only time she felt free in the last few weeks was when she was around Flynn.

The thought of him made her sad, so she tried to swallow the painful feelings and think of something else.

Court was a dull matter, she discovered. A dull, lame and boring matter indeed. It seemed ridiculous what the nobles complaint about, when there were way more important things to take care of. A new art-collection for the royal museum? Of course it was a nice thought to support the art in Corona, but was feeding the children in the orphanages not more important? Money for the renovation of the Poseidon-fountain? It was a very pretty fountain, for sure. And it had already seen better days, no arguing here. But shouldn't it be their higher priority to get the public schools renovated? The library? The bath house?

But maybe she was seeing this completely wrong. Who was she to tell, after all? She was gone for the better part of her life, how should she know about these things?

She wished Flynn was here and she could talk with him about it. The thought of him made her sigh again. What was he doing right now? Was he thinking about her, too?

"Don't be ridiculous, girl! He has a lot more on his mind then thinking about you!" she scolded herself, her mind returning to today's discussion of the royal counsel. The steps they planned to take against Laventie after the infamous betrayal of the royal family.

War seemed to be within reach. The royal army was to get ready. The royal navy was waiting in the wings. One word from her father and all hell would break loose. It looked like everybody was committed to the idea of breaking all bonds with Laventie. And Lord Erevan was its hardest asserter.

Rapunzel really didn't like him. He was mean and malicious. Not only did she hear enough stories of him from Flynn, and Viscount Fennimore and even her mother, but also felt uncomfortable every time she was in his presence. Even though it seemed only she was able to notice that. Of course he was handsome, even _dashing_. The silly ones of the other princesses she met in court were gushing over him, blushing every time he only _looked_ in their directions.

Dashing he may be, but he didn't come near Flynn's beauty. Most of all his _inner_ beauty. As she had learned Flynn and Erevan were sworn enemies. She could understand why.

Back to the topic of war, everybody approved of the plans to invade Laventie.

Except for herself. And – unexpectedly – her mother. Okay, maybe not for herself, as the princess knew that Queen Lilian was part of the renitency, but for everybody else this came by surprise. And Rapunzel wasn't dumb. She could hear the whispers around the castle. Rumors of betrayal. Murmurs of unfaithfulness. Whispers about the Queen only wanting to protect Comte Victor, her lover.

A knock on the door made the young woman look up. Moments later her mother stood in her chambers.

"Mama! What brings you here?"

"We need to talk, my dear. It is of utmost importance!" Lilian took a fast look around, before stepping over to a seating arrangement and placing herself onto one of the soft chairs. The princess copied her mother's action and sat down in front of her. The Queen seemed nervous.

"Is everything alright, Mama?" Rapunzel was no longer able to hide her concern. Her mother took another look around the room, brows knitted. Then she took her daughters hand in hers and started to whisper.

"Rapunzel, I need you to listen and to listen carefully," the young woman only nodded, while green eyes – so familiar to her – silently pleaded, "I assume Viscount Fenimore informed you about everything before he presented you at court?"

The princess nodded, not sure why her mother was behaving so secretive.

"Rapunzel, the wrong people got suspicious. They question not only how it was possible for a former war-hero to find you _by mistake_ after nearly thirteen years of fruitless search, but also why you had the crown when only a couple of days prior Flynn Rider had stolen it. They're suspecting a scheme, my dear. You need to tell me what _really_ happened!"

She was so surprised by what her mother just explained to her, that it took her a few moments to regain her composure. But after the initial shock the story of how she was found, of who truly was her rescuer, of the adventures she had while trying to get back to where she belonged, just flooded out of her, only coming up for air when her body commanded her to do so.

"Oh, good Lord!" the Queen exclaimed silently after her daughter had finished her story.

"Mama …" Rapunzel tried to gain her mother's attention again, "… I love him."

Lilian nodded, pressing her fingers against her temples for a moment, before laying them above her daughter's hands again, "I know, dear. And now listen …" she squeezed Rapunzel's hands once, "… Lord Erevan found out about that. Don't ask me how or when, but he did. He knows I'm part of it. He will blacken me and he will have prove," She paused, taken by the fearful expression on her only child's face, and tried to smile at her encouragingly, "Tonight I will send word to our friends. I will inform them about the situation. Tomorrow I'll be gone, my dear. It breaks my heart that I have to leave you after we just found each other again, but you need to promise me one thing!"

"Mama …" She felt sick to her stomach. How could something like that happen? What was her mother trying to tell her with this?

"When it comes to it", Lilian paused, now cupping her daughter's face between her hands, "turn your back on me, Rapunzel!"

"What? No!" Her outburst was so vehement, but the Queen took her by the shoulders and shook her slightly.

"This is our only chance, darling! When it comes to it, just do it!" The gaze – green eyes boring into the exact replica of them – added authority to the statement; Rapunzel was only able to nod.

Queen Lilian sighed in relief, embracing her child tightly and whispered again, "I love you, Rapunzel. Whatever they will tell, whichever lie, you need to remember this. You, my darling, _you_ will be our only chance ridding this country of all this corruption."

She felt the nod rather than seeing it. Taking a step back, out of the embrace, she rested her hands on the princess' shoulder, "I need to go now. Victor arranged for my escape. I will be in touch, my sweet."

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

Rapunzel felt herself blushing, but she needed to know. She needed to know whom she could trust. She needed to know why her mother was doing this, "Is it true?"

"What, Rapunzel?"

"Is it true? All these rumors about you … and Comte Victor?"

The Queen sighed once, but then locked her gaze with the younger woman's, "Know that there was a time – many years ago – when Victor and I were in love. But this was before your father. I truly love him, and all this scheming, all this plotting, all this secrecy, is for him as well. Your father is a good man, a fair-minded ruler, but his greatest flaw, Rapunzel, his one mistake when it comes to rule this country, is, that he trusts the wrong people. I tried everything in my might to save him from their influence, but I failed. Still, I hope someday he finally discovers what's happening here, and I hope he will forgive me then."

She pressed a kiss to Rapunzel's forehead, before she stepped back, smiled one last time at her child, and left the chambers, a single tear in the corner of her eye forever imprinted in her daughter's memory.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

******A/N: ******All this DRAMA! I'm secretly crying for my own protagonists. But still, I couldn't have written it any different. ;)

Last time I promised you a short notice, and I think it was the longest one in all of the chapters, so today you really get the short one. I sincerely hope you enjoy the chapter and would love to hear what you think about it. Remember the rainbows and unicorns and singing and dancing. ;)

*waves and jumps out*

EDIT: I'm a little confused, because I'm sure I wrote down a thank you note for my awesome beta **Kassandra** and my lovely reviewers: **Liliththestormgoddess, quoththeraven5, xperfect-tears **and** MysticMaiden 18**. Don't know what happened with that, but of course you guys need to be mentioned, because without your wonderful feedback I couldn't write anything. ;)

********Disclaimer:** ******Not mine. Disney's the genius.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

_Dearest Victor,_

_Hendrik and I have to flee the country. The other members are alerted, Rewony took position in his townhouse in Darrington, and Morowyn 'invited' himself to the castle, so we have some eyes and ears at court, except Rapunzel's. _

_She is fine, by the way. I'm sure your nephew appreciates the news about her well-being. She is strong, and beautiful, and so intelligent. All my life I prayed for her safe return and I couldn't have been prouder of the young woman coming back to us. Victor, for the first time in years I sincerely believe that we have a chance to free this country from the corrupt, after nearly losing all my hope when I heard about people discovering Flynn Riders real identity and after your imprisonment. Maybe she is the key._

_This is it for now, my friend, time is precious and I'm in no position to linger. I will write to you again as soon as I can._

_Yours truly, Lily_

It was the second shocking message within two days time and suddenly he felt very old and very tired. The hands clutching the letter came to rest in his lap, his eyes travelled around, never focusing on anything. His thoughts swirled around in his head, always concentrating on one thing, only to be already worrying about something else the next moment.

Four short weeks ago they returned to Laventie, and after eight years full of worry about his nephews, full of curses, and tragedies, and pain, Victor hoped that finally they could have some peace. But just two days ago he learned, from one of the spies within the Midsummer Palace in Darrington, that Corona was preparing for war.

Adam was busy with tactical meetings with his generals. With getting the army, the navy, and everything else armed. With getting his country and his people protected as best as he possibly could. It wasn't fair to the boy, after eight years of agony he finally found true love, and now he didn't even have time to eat with her, let alone see her even for a minute.

Belle was fantastic. She was supportive, never complained or got angry. She smiled at people, tried to cheer them up, helped out wherever she could. The palace-children adored her, the guards were charmed about her, the academics held her opinion high. For Victor she was already family.

But the one he truly was worried about was Eugene. The boy trained. He trained a lot. Every morning when the Comte woke up and went to breakfast, his nephew was already outside, training with the swords. Or the bow. Or close combat.

And when he didn't train, he got drunk. Often. The next village wasn't that far and the landlady at its tavern had an eye on the young prince. More than one night the servants had to drag him down from Max and carry him up to his chambers. Every time it happened, Victor thought he would have a chance to talk to him the next morning, because after such a drunken night the hangover which followed wouldn't allow Eugene to go train. But every time the older man was proven wrong, for when he went to breakfast the prince was already outside again, training the sword, the bow, the combat.

And now that. Lily had to flee the country, as well as Fennimore. Corona's princess – a mere _child_ when it came to political mind games – was on her own. Even though Rewony, Morowyn and Harrowing were still around with the Queen – their most loyal confidant – gone, it was like Rapunzel was served as the main dish at a feast of hyenas.

And James, too. The King never had an idea, but when it came to his safety, the Queen had pulled the strings. Every murder attempt was prevented thanks to her sharp mind.

But for now it was enough with worrying and thinking. He needed to speak with his younger nephew before the boy had a chance to escape the questioning again. Victor had an idea where all of this was coming from, but a solution to the problem still eluded him.

He put the letter into the breast pocket of his vest, stood up, and turned to the door exactly at the same time as a knock announced a person on the other side.

"Tonton?"

Belle carefully opened the door and stepped in. She started to call him the Lavantian version of uncle from the very beginning. He smiled and went over to her.

"How can I help you, ma petite?"

"Tonton …" she repeated sadly, "… It's about Adam. He's on his way to Eugene. And he is not happy. Quite the opposite."

**oOo**

Rapunzel sat in her morning lessons when the news of Queen Lilian's absconding reached her ears.

The whole Midsummer Palace was in turmoil so nobody noticed her tears falling. There she sat and silently wept about yet another loss of a loved one. The only comfort was the letter from a certain rogue clutched in her hands which read lines of "… _I miss you. Soon I will come back to you. I love you, sweetheart. _…".

**oOo**

When he was a boy James learned that war was not the answer. As the future ruler of Corona his parents – the former King and Queen – made sure he understood that war needed to be avoided at all costs.

War meant death. It meant hunger, illness, tragedy. War brought nothing good with it.

And still, Lord Erevan was right. Laventie's Royal Family had betrayed them. Prince Eugene had worked against the crown, changing at night to Flynn Rider, Coronas most wanted thief. Victor was informed, even supported his nephew. After the both of them had the chance to flee the country Erevan had showed him the letters between the Comte and Queen Lilian.

Which brought him to the heartbreaking realization that his own wife, the mother of his child, Queen at his side, his one true love, had betrayed him as well. Had worked against him in the background, was the true enemy, the one pulling the strings.

The one who not only betrayed the Kingdom and its people, but also her husband.

First he didn't believe the rumors around the castle. Lilian was a loyal wife, they loved each other. There was no room for mistrust.

But the murmurs got louder and Lily withdrew herself more and more, always complaining about his trust into Lord Erevan. Always whispering with Victor Fitzherbert. James got suspicious, but soon scolded himself for even thinking about it. His wife may not like his confidant, but that didn't mean that she was making out with hers. Victor was a friend. He supported them from the very start.

Now he knew it better.

His heart was broken. This meant war.

**oOo**

The borders lay behind them and Lilian found her breath again. Erevan's soldiers were hard to outdistance, but somehow they had managed and were now on the safe side, entering the neighboring country of Danmark by land. The risk to be captured on the usual route by sea was too high.

Hendrik was close-lipped and deep in thought. Lilian could understand him, feeling exactly the same. While all her thoughts and prayers were with Rapunzel and James, her old friend was surely worried sick about his own family. The Viscountess and her children had to pack in a hurry and leave their home to find shelter with her sister in Germania. Corona's Queen was sure he would contact them as soon as they arrived at Åkander(*) Palace, the seat of the Royal Family, and Lilian's former home, before she got married to King James of Corona.

Her brother had reigned over Danmark only for a couple of years, when he fell sick and died soon afterwards, leaving the Kingdom to Lilian's sister-in-law and their twelve year old son. It was hard to keep control over the peninsula. Though not being big, it was rich on resources and some of the neighboring countries saw their chance to intervene, but got taught a lesson soon. Danmark's Queen was smart and headstrong and she decided to take over the state affairs until her son was of age and could take his place as rightful ruler of the country.

But it seemed the angel of death had not yet taken his grip off the ruling family, for only three years after her husband the Queen also died. The 15 year old Prince suddenly realized that he was the last one – all his relatives were either dead or married to other Royalty and therefore by Danish law no longer allowed to be in power – in over 500 years of his families reign. He was good humored and fair minded like his father, and as smart and headstrong as his mother. Convincing the Royal Court to permit his earlier coronation, the Prince took over the state affairs. By his side – as a mentor, but foremost as a friend – his old teacher.

Lilian remembered it like it was yesterday, suddenly realizing how time flies, for that happened more than six years ago, and by now her nephew was married to a beautiful princess.

The horses got nervous, scuttling from one foot to the other, and Corona's Queen looked up. Åkander Palace lay before her, walls as white as the face of a pearl, roofs as red as the setting sun, the flags blowing in the salty sea breeze, in the background the silent sound of waves breaking at the shore. The wind carried over laughter.

A soft smile appeared on her face when she discovered her nephew Eric down at the beach, splashing around with his dog Max, his giggling wife Ariel beside him.

**oOo**

So the wedding didn't happen yet, although the Princess had returned a little bit over a month ago.

But Erevan was hardly upset about it. Not when something so very wonderful had just happened: Queen Lilian was no longer an issue. The good Lady – constant thorn in his side – had to do a moonlight flit.

Of course he would have been happier if his men had caught her before she could cross the borders to Danmark. She was of Danish-royal blood and therefore not allowed to be harmed on Danish soil. The fact that she was of their lineage wasn't the thing holding him back, this couldn't have been any less important to him. But at the moment it wasn't the wisest decision to get Danmark on his bad side, now that the war against Laventie was within reach. Erevan couldn't afford war at two fronts, and Corona would never stand a chance against the Danish Armada, even more so after the Prince's marriage to a daughter of the sovereign of the seven seas.

Nobody had believed that story, but the Lord had seen a lot in his days. Mermaids, witches and curses were more real than anyone would have imagined, and he knew that. The chance that Princess Ariel really was the daughter of the almighty King Triton was way too risky to be ignored.

Therefore he told his men to leave her be after she crossed the lines of Corona.

Still, this was a wonderful turn of events.

"My Lord is in a good mood," a soft voice brought him out of his reverie. In front of him knelt a young woman, most of her clothes already abandoned, a shy but admiring look upon her face.

"Indeed, love! I'm in an extraordinarily good mood. You did a good job." He held an envelope, which contained a letter, in front of him, turning and looking at it from all angles. Only two days ago this came in his possession, but it changed everything. Oh yes, he was in a very good mood indeed.

"And now come here, woman," his grin widened, "get rid of these clothes and please your Lord."

The girl did as she was told, slipping the last pieces off of her body and putting them aside with the rest of the clothes she had already taken off, before easing herself down on the Lords lap.

And whilst she was moving, and panting, and moaning, and when his hands gripped her hips, his eyes fell briefly on the gold embroidery on her abandoned servant uniform, which glistered in the candle light and marked her as one of the Queens chambermaids.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>(*) Danish for <em>Water Lilies<em>


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Geez, this chapter was a pain! It took me AGES to finish, and I'm really sorry you had to wait such a long time. But it's done now, and I'm - surprise, surprise - quite happy about it. Another tragic one, but hey, what should I do? The story progresses as it has to progress. *sigh*

As usual all my thanks, and hugs, and kisses to my wonderful beta **Kassandra**, as well as all those lovely reviewers: **Jessjunky, pureangel86, xperfecttears, ShinobiTwin05, adrilabelle, PrincessVenture **and** ArmyWife22079**.

And I'm done again. Hope you enjoy. Reviews would be lovely. ;)

*waves and jumps out*

********Disclaimer:** ******Not mine. Disney's the genius.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

A thousand things were on his mind. How could he prepare for everything that was about to happen? How could he ensure that his family stayed safe? His people? His country? How could he protect everything from destruction?

He really had enough things to worry about, the last thing he needed was a leak within his innermost circle.

Clutching the letter so hard it crumbled between his fingers, Adam stormed through the corridors of his castle, his outraged behavior quite similar to when he still was in his cursed form. More than one servant shot out of the way after discovering their master's mood. Cogsworth had been the one to inform him about the note which was found in the entrance hall this morning. The young monarch assumed it must have fallen out of the pocket of his younger brother's vest after returning in yet another drunken stupor the night before.

The content of the letter was alarming, to put the matter at its lowest. Therefore he now rushed outside, disregarding the heavy rain pouring down on him and leaving him soaking wet only a second later. In the distance he could already make out the figure of his brother, performing his katas with the sword.

Eugene saw Adam approaching and suddenly knew why he couldn't find Rapunzel's letter this morning. Nevertheless he didn't stop with his drill, at the moment he couldn't care less about his brother's mood. There was enough things going on in his mind.

"Explain!" Adam's voice finally cut through the rain, accompanied by a distant thunder.

The younger man seemed unfazed, but at least stopped training to turn around.

"I guess you found the letters."

"Letters?! As in _there are more than one_?!"

"Fine," Eugene shrugged, "so you found the letter. Singular."

His brother's behavior made Adam even angrier, making him step forward into his personal space, their foreheads nearly touching. "Are you conspiring with the enemy?"

Rain splashed from their forms when Eugene furiously grabbed the front of Adams shirt, "How can you even _think_ something like that?! After all these years …!"

The older brother pushed his sibling away, raising the letter clutching fist in the air, "Isn't this proof enough, Eugene?! You conspire with Corona's highest while they prepare for war against us."

Adam never called him Eugene when he spoke directly to him. It started with the older one unable to pronounce it properly while growing up, but later on it simply showed the bond between the brothers, even though Adam was harsh, arrogant and hot-tempered.

But even the use of his full name didn't stop the young Prince, "Stop talking like that! You have no idea what's going on!"

"Don't you dare …"

"Don't _I_ dare?!" Eugene scoffed in disbelief, "Don't _you_ dare! You have no right to judge! You weren't here the last eight years. While your snotty, arrogant behavior got you cursed, I was the one picking up the pieces. A mere child, in a foreign country, with a heartbroken uncle as the only family left. With no chance of returning home. You seem to forget that this curse wasn't only _your_ misfortune, but everyone else's as well. And while you pitied yourself for how unfair the world was to you, I tried to make the best out of the situation, building myself a second home in Corona. A country led by a King who's blind to the corruption it's suffering under. _I_ was there. _I_ know what's going on. _I _understand who's behind the impending war. Don't forget … _brother_ …," his voice was full of disdain at this point, "… Corona is as much a home for me as Laventie."

The loathing on the younger man's face made Adam raise his eyebrows slightly, but he recovered soon. His hands balled into fists at his side, before he replied, "So now this is my fault?! If I remember correctly I was honest from the beginning, never kept any important secrets from you. I also wasn't the one dressing up as a thief."

Eugene didn't think it possible, but with just a few words his brother turned the tables, pulling the rug out from under his feet. But the Prince wasn't done yet and a cruel smile made its way to his lips. Forgotten were the accusations, the offending words thrown at each other. In this moment everything within his conscious mind told him to push his brother with his words as far away as possible.

"No, you were the one cowardly hiding away from the world, feeling sorry for yourself, waiting to be rescued by a beautiful girl."

"And now _you_ don't know what you're talking about!" The older Prince's voice had calmed down, seeing his sibling's desperate attempt to push him away, to keep the control in this argument, to not lose the ground under his feet. For a split second he was able to see all kinds of emotions flicker over Eugene's face, but as soon as it appeared it was gone again. Instead his eyes turned tired, all the fight leaving him.

"I'm not conspiring against you, Adam!"

"And yet you keep secret contact with Corona's crown princess. She's the enemy, Gene!"

"Don't you get it?!" Eugene cried nearly desperate, again grabbing his brother by the shirt, shaking him slightly to emphasize his words, "I _love_ her!"

A second later Victor and Belle stormed out of the castle, hurrying over to the brothers, just in time to hear Eugene's last words, "She's not the enemy, Adam. She is our last hope."

**oOo**

In all her years up in that tower Rapunzel never felt this alone.

Her mother was gone and she missed her terribly. Word was that she fled to Danmark, the country of her ancestors. Up until recently the Princess hadn't even known that one of the most powerful dynasties was part of her family, moreover _close_ family. Just the other day her tutor explained that her cousin Eric was Danmark's monarch.

Flynn hadn't written in almost a week. She was worried sick but couldn't tell anybody, except for Pascal. Their last meeting was such a long time ago, and she longed for his touch, for his smile, for his words of encouragement.

She was just about to sit down at her davenport and write him again with the news of her mother's supposed whereabouts, when a knock was heard and Lisbeth, one of her ladies in waiting, announced that the King was here to speak with her.

Rapunzel put the writing quill back on her desk and stood up, just when the door opened again and King James stepped into her sitting room. He looked tired, the young woman discovered. Tired and sad and kinda broken.

"Papa," she whispered and took a step over to him. Even though she felt slightly restrained around him, deep down she also felt sorry for him. It wasn't his fault he couldn't keep the good, trustworthy people apart from the deceiving and manipulative ones. Lord Erevan was a charmer, it was hard to mistrust him.

"Rapunzel," he greeted her with a nod, wringing his hands in front of him. He seemed nervous and now that she thought about it, she felt a little nervous as well. It was the first time since her arrival, that she and her father were alone in a room. She had no idea what to talk about.

"How … how are you, dear?" He took a few hasty steps in her direction, before sitting down in one of the chairs and pointing to the sofa beside it for her to sit down as well. She obeyed, sitting down at the outermost edge, her back straight as a board.

"I'm … I'm well, Milord. Thank you."

"There's no need for these formalities when we're alone, dear. You can call me _Papa,_ or _Father_. If you'd like." The King gave her a reassuring smile and Rapunzel smiled back.

"Of course, Mil …," she interrupted herself, "… Papa. I would like that very much."

The older man cleared his throat once, before sitting up straighter and trying to approach a topic which until late would have been approached by his wife. For his wife had deceived, manipulated, and worked against him, it was now his duty to inform his daughter about this.

"Rapunzel, I came to you because we need to talk about a very important topic."

The princess's eyes grew larger. She had an idea what this was about. Ever since her return over a month ago she was able to circumnavigate the topic of her betrothal, but as it seemed Lord Erevan didn't want to wait any longer. And now that the Queen was no longer preventing his influence on the King he wanted to carburize his claim to the throne. Morowyn had spilt something like that the last time they spoke about it in court.

So it was time, and Rapunzel was prepared. Even though most of the outside world thought her weak, shy, and incapable, the princess knew better. Her mother had told her she was their only chance. The Queen, the renitency, the _kingdom_ was counting on her, and she would try everything in her might to help. Let others think she was a frail, manipulable little damsel in distress, it only served for her benefit.

"As you probably have learned in the last couple of weeks," King James continued at this moment, "you and Lord Erevan were betrothed shortly after you were born, in hope to smooth out the conflict with the late Lord Baroos, Erevan's father. Now, that you've finally returned to us, and also had some time to acclimatize to the royal court and the live here in the castle, I was thinking …"

"I'm not ready!" Rapunzel blurted out at that point, eyes huge and even a little glassy, even though everything within her screamed to frown and glare. Oh, geez. This damsel in distress was harder to pull off than she thought.

"Pardon?" Her father was quite taken aback by her outburst, but also was wise enough to keep quiet until she had the chance to explain herself.

"This is still so new, Papa," she sighed, nearly exaggerating, "I know you only mean well, but this whole princess business? It's exhausting. At times I simply feel overwhelmed. Thirteen years I was a mere simple girl, Papa. And now I am to be the future Queen of a country." Rapunzel sighed again dramatically, her eyes drifting to the hands folded in her lap. Even a tear escaped her eyes, half true/half played. Flynn would be proud of her.

"Rapunzel …"

"I don't even know him that well yet," she interrupted again, now with a small pout on her face, "Please, Papa. Give me a little more time."

The King looked at her, saw the pout, and the glassy eyes, and the sheer exasperation on her face, and Rapunzel knew she had won, and the topic of her betrothal was done for the moment.

"I will talk to him, dear."

**oOo**

It was late at night when the King finally decided that it was time to inform his most loyal confidant about the delay of the wedding plans. Only minutes after he told his butler Barnaby to fetch the Lord, Erevan was standing in his office, bowing in front of him.

"Milord."

"Erevan," James smiled, stood from his desk chair and motioned to the informal seating group a little left from the entrance. The two men took their seats, while Barnaby entered again with a trolley-table with tea and biscuits on it. Finally they were alone again, and after accepting a cup of tea, the King started to talk.

"I had a talk with the Princess this evening," he started, before taking a sip from his tea. He just wanted to continue, when the Lord opposite of him placed his cup on the side table and crossed his legs. One arm lay on the backrest of the sofa he was sitting on, while the other hand came to rest in his lap.

"Let's stop right there, Milord, won't we?" Erevan interrupted then with his words, taking King James by surprise.

"Erevan!" He sputtered the second later, shocked about the rude behavior of the Lord.

"Oh, hush!" the younger one exclaimed then, rolling his eyes in exaggeration, "Would you please just stop talking, old man. I've had enough."

At this the King jumped to his feet, fury showing on his face due to the insubordination, only to feel a slight twitch in his chest. One hand pressing to the spot he just felt the pain, the other one grabbed onto the backrest of the chair he sat on seconds ago for support.

"What …," he started but yet another twitch of pain shot through his body.

At this point Lord Erevan stood. Now that the King was bent over in pain, he had the advantage of looking down on him, his face gracing a smug smile.

"My, my, my. This was easier than I thought," he laughed, while James lost his grip on the backrest and fell to the floor, his breath coming in heavy pants now. Erevan squatted down in front of Corona's monarch, showing no distress or anything, and finally explained in a calm and collected voice, "You should have listened to your Queen, _Milord_. All she ever did was watch out for you."

"You!" The single syllable was uttered in venom, but also in desperation, for the King knew these were his last moments on this earth. He tried to grab the other ones arm, but the younger Lord was fast and eventually stood over him again, straightening out his collar and vest.

"Ah, too bad! This will totally complicate my plans to marry the princess, but patience is a virtue after all, isn't it?" He took one last glance at the dying man in front of his feet, before turning around and walking up to the door. Just as he was to leave, it opened from the other side and the King's butler entered.

"Bar … Barnaby," James strenuously breathed, but only a moment later he had to watch in horror as Lord Erevan – the dreadful collaborator – clapped the butler's shoulder once and praised, "Well done, Barnaby. This tea certainly had it in it. Make sure nobody ever finds out that I ever entered this room tonight." With a last glance at Corona's King, the Lord stepped through the door, starting to whistle a happy tune while walking away.

And with his thoughts drifting first to his daughter, and lastly to his wife – loyal, beautiful, lovely Lilian – the King silently prayed for her forgiveness, before he closed his eyes and his last breath escaped into the world.

**TBC**


End file.
